


Say All I Need

by Kellyjelly



Series: You’re All I Want, You’re All I Need, You’re Everything [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, At some point Sherlock will be a dick, Based on the Spider-Man movies with Tobey Maguire, Claiming, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Eventual Smut, Everyone wants John, Fighting, Fluff, Forgivness, Happy Ending, High School to College, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Moriarty is the Green Goblin, Jim is crazy, John has an abusive father, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving Out, Mpreg, Murder, Omega John, Omegaverse, Possessive Sherlock, Romance, Sadness, Sherlock becomes Spider-Man, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spiderman AU, Teenlock, Touching, True Love, cute moments, movie verse, sherlock is sweet, slightly OOC, someone has to die, three parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: AU where Sherlock becomes Spider-Man and John is the only Omega he desires but as he becomes Spider-Man, he’ll realize that with great power, comes great responsibility.





	1. The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, this is my first a/b/o fic, which means I’m a virgin to this topic. I’m still bit unfamiliar with certain things but I’ll do my best to make everything perfect. Anyways, this fic was inspired by a drawing of Sherlock and John in a Spider-Man setting and I thought, shit why not. So, I’m pretty excited as to how this will turn out.
> 
> This will be a three part series, the first part will deal with the first Spider-Man movie with Tobey Maguire. I will stay true to the events that happen in the first movie but I’ll include my own twists to the story. Then the second part will consist of Spider-Man 2 and finally the last part which will be Spider-Man 3. The villains will be played by different people. So, for this one, Jim Moriarty will play the Green Goblin. 
> 
> That’s pretty much it on my part. So, enjoy the first chapter which basically introduces Sherlock and John together and their obvious attraction to each other.

During this time in London, the weather was sunny and warm, with refreshing breezes that left many shivering against the wind. Like every other day, the busy bodies that occupied London were on the tube, taking the bus, hailing a cab, walking, or driving to work or school. Like a repeated cycle, today was a Monday, as it was last week and the week before. Monday… the beginning of the week or as most humans recognize it as the beginning of school again. Like clock work, a bus would halt at its designated stop and pick up students who are heading to their secondary school. Mostly, every student was reaching their teen years, which meant many were turning 18. Among the many students that crowded the bus, there was only one that always caught Sherlock’s eye. 

His name was John Hamish Watson. 

John was a young popular Omega in school, the reason why John’s popularity grew was because he began to date Flash Thompson, a well-known Alpha that roamed the school halls. Funny enough, John and Sherlock were next door neighbors. They both have lived next to each other since they were kids. When Sherlock laid eyes on John Watson, the Alpha immediately knew that John was the one for him. The Alpha has loved John since before Sherlock knew that he liked boys. 

Everyday, Sherlock would get on the bus and witness Flash kissing, hugging, and touching John. It pained the Alpha to see this but he would always pass by with an expressionless face and resist his Alpha instincts to claim John as his own. Yet again, Monday has arrived, which meant Sherlock had to behold the public displays of affections once more. John was already on the bus with Flash, the grabby Alpha placed his arm around John and deeply scented John’s scent gland. The bus halted and Sherlock stepped inside the somewhat empty vehicle. Since Sherlock recently turned 18 years old, for a gift, his parents gave the Alpha a Belstaff coat, which suited him perfectly. With his confidence, he entered the bus wearing his coat along with black trousers, a blue scarf, and his dark colored backpack resting on his shoulders. Once the Alpha entered the bus, Sherlock could instantly smell John’s scent. John’s scent was deliciously sweet, the Alpha’s nostrils flared as he drank in the smell of honey lavender with hints of vanilla. Sherlock’s pupils dilated and he slowly made his way through the bus. John nicely tried to push Flash’s arm off him but the Alpha wasn’t budging. The Omega looked up at Sherlock and gave him a small smile. Sherlock was about to smile at John when an Alpha stepped in front of him, blocking the aisle from Sherlock. 

The Alpha, Max, was friends with Flash and he challenged Sherlock, “What’s up freak?” 

Sherlock made no movement and silently deduced every information that Max was offering. He knew every single thing about Max and if he could he would insult the Alpha, but he remained quiet and simply targeted the Alpha’s weakest points, in case they proceeded to fight. 

“Hey Holmes, you up for a game.” Flash commented as he laughed loudly. 

Max grabbed the front of Sherlock’s coat and was about to punch him when John got up and stepped in between the two Alphas. “That’s enough Max. Leave him alone.” 

Max glared down at the Omega and looked back at Flash. The Alpha obeyed John’s request and snarled at Sherlock as he sat down. 

“Sorry about that.” John quietly whispered. 

Sherlock looked down at the smaller Omega, “It’s alright.” 

Flash called the Omega’s name and John returned to sit next to his boyfriend. Sherlock rapidly walked down the aisle and sat in the back with his Omega friend, Greg Lestrade. 

“Hey mate. Thought you were going to kick that guy’s arse.” Greg laughed. 

“Why would I?” Sherlock asked as he slid his backpack off his back and placed it on his lap. 

Greg shrugged, “Well, he wanted to punch you.” 

Sherlock looked at Greg, “I didn’t want to cause a scene.” 

Greg nudged the Alpha’s arm, “Ou, does this no fighting have to do with John.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and decided to irritate the Omega. “Apparently you’re still heartbroken due to your girlfriend leaving you. Judging by your puffy eyes, you’ve been crying last night. There’s a hint of sugar plum perfume on your skin which entails that you’ve been inhaling her scent through her old clothes that are hidden in your bedroom. Obviously, you got carried away by smelling her scent which entitled you to ejaculate and have erotic fantasies play inside your head while laying down in your bed.” 

Greg glared at the Alpha. “Fine, I’m not saying anything, you prick.” 

Sherlock smirked and enjoyed the noiseless bus ride to school but his starry blue eyes always shifted towards John. 

  
  
______________________ 

  
  
Sherlock and Greg headed towards their Genetics class and took their designated seats. Sherlock settled into his seat and impatiently waited for class to begin. Then John entered the class and took his seat, two rows ahead of Sherlock. The Alpha’s impatience was quickly diminished and his attention was fully on John, the supremely attractive Omega that always made Sherlock’s heart flutter. His eyes never left John’s form and the Alpha unconsciously ruffled his dark curls to look a bit better. Greg noticed the Alpha doing the same action he always does when he sees John, the Omega chuckled and elbowed Sherlock. Greg smiled at the Alpha’s irritation and directed his focus to their teacher who just walked in. The Beta teacher entered the classroom and announced that their field trip to the University of London has been changed to today. The teacher, Mrs. Porter told all her students to take their backpacks and start heading outside. 

Once everyone cleared out from the classroom, each student was ushered onto a bus that would take them to the University of London. Every student filled the entire bus except for two lonely seats in the back. Sherlock made his way through every annoying person on the bus and sat in the back. The Alpha looked up to see Greg sitting with Molly. Molly signaled Sherlock to sit with them but the Alpha shook his head, knowing that all three wouldn’t fit in the same seat. Everyone was on except for John, the Omega promptly made his way onto the bus and walked down the aisle. To the far left, Flash whistled at John and motioned the Omega to sit on his lap. John shook his head and headed all the way to the back of the bus where there was only one seat left. Sherlock was sitting on the inside seat and his heart was thumping loudly as he realized that John would sit next to him. The Alpha took many deep breaths and calmed himself. Sherlock decided that it was best to just look out the window. John briskly reached the back of the bus and took his seat next to Sherlock. The Alpha looked to the side and made eye contact with John. The Omega gave him a sweet smile which in return, Sherlock gave him a single nod and returned his gaze towards the window. 

The bus began to move and everyone started to chat away. The whole bus was filled with different voices speaking about various topics which greatly annoyed Sherlock. The Alpha took out his book on Organic Chemistry and started to read, but before he could start reading, he opened a small case and retrieved a pair of glasses. He placed them on and proceeded to read. 

John moved closer to Sherlock, “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” 

Sherlock looked up and felt embarrassed, “I only need them to read. Small letters are hard for me to see.” 

“That’s cute.” The Omega smiled. “What are you reading about?” 

The Alpha closed his book. “Organic chemistry.” 

“Is it hard to understand?” 

Sherlock shrugged, “Not really. Once you get the basics of it, things typically get easier to understand.” 

“Interesting.” John bit his lip. “Um Sherlock, can I ask you a question?” 

The Alpha took off his glasses, “Sure.” 

“Is it true that you can read someone by just looking at them?” 

Sherlock snorted. “Yes.” 

“That’s fantastic.” The Omega answered in great astonishment. 

The Alpha was shocked. “Really?” 

John brightened up, “Yup. Do me.” 

Sherlock’s eyes widened, “What?” 

The Omega giggled and began to blush as he realized how his words can easily be misinterpreted. “Sorry, I didn’t mean do me as in do me. I meant do your thing on me. Like deduce me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

John shifted his body to face the Alpha. “Yeah.” 

Sherlock cleared his throat. “Well, this morning you showered with a new shampoo and conditioner which you didn’t like. So, to cover up the distinct smell, you lathered your hair in a more desired hair product that you personally love. You noticed that you lacked clean pants, so you were forced to wear these pants that you have on now. Clearly you don’t favor these pants because you hardly ever wear them and speckles of dust are on the fabric. Due to never wearing these pants, you had trouble coordinating the rest of your outfit with your pants. You had to change your shirt two times and seeing that bit of hair is sticking out, it’s obvious that you actually changed your shirt three times. Your shoes are recently new but someone dirtied them before you left the house, which can be traced down to your sister stepping on them.” 

John was amazed and completely speechless. 

Sherlock was now worried that he scared John with everything he just said. The Alpha was about to apologize when John blurted out, “That… was amazing.” 

“Did you think so?” 

John smiled, “Yeah, you basically got everything right. That’s incredible.” 

“Then you’re the only one who finds it incredible.” 

The Omega was confused, “What do people usually say when you do that?” 

“Piss off.” 

John started laughing and the Alpha genuinely smiled. 

  
  
_________________ 

  
  
The bus arrived at the University of London and everyone started to get off the bus. Sherlock waited for John to stand up and followed the Omega outside. Once everyone was outside, Molly and Greg made their way towards Sherlock. 

John noticed Flash calling him and the Omega shyly turned to face the Alpha, “Bye Sherlock.” 

Sherlock didn’t even have enough time to say goodbye, so he watched the Omega run towards the idiotic Alpha. Sherlock walked with Greg and Molly and joined the huddled group that surrounded Mrs. Porter. 

The Beta teacher shushed her students and spoke, “Alright seniors, no wandering. Proceed directly into the building and please be kind and courteous to everyone inside. Remember, it is a privilege to be here. We’re guests at the University of London’s Science Department. So, behave accordingly. Let’s not have a repeat of our trip to the planetarium. Come on people, stay together. Proceed up the steps and into the building.” Mrs. Porter directed her students towards their destination. 

Sherlock, Molly, and Greg were all the way in the back and they were chatting calmly. 

From the right corner, a beautiful Rolls Royce pulled up in front of the University with two gentlemen inside. Harry asked their driver, “Charles, can we drive around the corner, please?” 

His father, Jim Moriarty turned and faced his son. “Why? The entrance is right there.” 

Harry faced his father, “Dad, these are public school kids. I’m not showing up for a field trip in a Rolls.” 

Jim scratched the back of short black hair. “What do you want me to trade in my car for a Jetta just because you flunked out of every private school I ever sent you to?” 

“It wasn’t for me.” 

“Of course, it was. Don’t ever be ashamed of who you are.” Jim patted Harry’s shoulder. 

“I’m not ashamed of who I am. It’s just…” Harry trailed off. 

“Just what, Harry?” Jim asked. 

The tension between the two Alphas became heavy and Harry broke the tension. “Forget it.” The Alpha emerged from the car and instantly recognized the tall boy with his curls. Harry called out, “Sherlock!” 

Sherlock turned around and perceived the Alpha approaching him. “Hello, Harry.” 

Harry went to Sherlock’s side, “Hey man. What’s up? Oh, hey Molls, hey Greg.” 

Molly and Greg waved Harry hello and their little group continued walking. Greg and Molly ended up ahead while Sherlock and Harry stayed behind. 

“Harry!” A voice called out. The two Alphas looked behind and saw Jim walking towards Harry with a backpack in his hand, “Won’t you be needing this?” 

Harry grabbed his backpack, “Thanks, dad.” Harry looked at Sherlock. “Sherlock, may I introduce my father, Jim Moriarty.” 

Jim approached Sherlock and shook his hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Sherlock stood tall and smiled, “Great honor to meet you, sir.” 

“Harry says you’re quite the science whiz. You know, I’m something of a scientist myself.” Jim said as he fixed his perfectly tailored suit. 

“I read all your research on nanotechnology. Really brilliant.” 

Jim was flattered. “And you understood it?” 

“Yes, I wrote a paper on it.” 

Jim was taken back by the young sir in front of him, “Impressive. Your parents must be very proud.” 

“Yes, they are.” 

Mrs. Porter noticed two of her students not following the class. “Hey loves, you two! Let’s keep it moving.” She shouted at Sherlock and Harry. 

The two Alphas turned and obliged the Beta’s orders. Sherlock extended his hand, “Nice to have met you.” 

“Hope to see you again.” Jim smiled and took his leave. 

Sherlock and Harry proceeded to walk to the entrance. “He doesn’t seem so bad.” Sherlock remarked. 

Harry snorted while putting on his backpack, “Not if you’re a genius. I think he wants to adopt you.” Sherlock laughed. 

  
  
________________ 

  
  
Mrs. Porter’s class was inside the building and making their way into the lab department. At the entrance of the lab, a young woman welcomed everyone. “Hello everyone, my name is Jane and I’ll basically be your tour guide around the lab. Please stay together, so we don’t have students being lost.” She turned around and pushed open the doors in front of her and began to tell everyone about the things they will see inside. “There are over 32,000 known species of spider in the world. They’re in the order Araneae, divided into three suborders.” 

Sherlock inspected the whole room and was intrigued for a bit. “Wow. That’s amazing! This is the most advanced electron microscope in London. It’s unreal.” He whispered to Harry. The Alpha was too entranced with the microscope that he failed to notice how close John was to him. Flash was annoyingly bothering John and trying to kiss him but John pushed Flash off him and told the Alpha to stop. As John stepped away from Flash, the Omega accidentally bumped into Sherlock. Sherlock was about to snarl at the idiot that pushed into him but quickly was surprised to see that it was John. 

John felt embarrassed and as he looked up at the tall Alpha, a blush crept onto the Omega’s cheeks. He shyly said, “Sorry.” 

Sherlock kept his hands in his pockets and tried to even out his heart rate. The Alpha, instead directed his attention to Jane, who proceeded to talk about different species of spiders. 

Jane stopped in front of a glass case and revealed the nature of a specific spider. “Arachnids from all three groups possess varying strengths to help them search for food. For example, the Delena spider, family Sparassidae has the ability to jump and catch its prey.” 

Sherlock observed the small creature jumping from one branch to another and hastily became bored. He was about to tell Harry to keep moving when John serenely made his way in front the Alpha. Sherlock froze and instantaneously inhaled the Omega’s scent. The Alpha’s mouth became watery and he resisted the impulse to wrap his arms around John and press his nose against the Omega’s scent gland. Thankfully, Jane proceeded to the next spider and John removed himself from the Alpha and Sherlock let out a relieved sigh. He turned to follow Harry but Flash shoved Sherlock to the side and pushed Harry as well. Sherlock rolled his eyes and ignored the other Alpha. 

Jane presented the next spider. “Next, we have the net web spider, family Filistatidae, genus Kukulcania. Spins a funnel-shaped web whose strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the high-tension wires used in bridges.” 

Sherlock dozed off again when Max pushed him and began laughing. 

“Leave him alone.” Harry snarled. 

“Or what?” Max answered in a mocking voice. 

Flash appeared next to Harry. “Or his father will fire your father.” He grabbed Harry’s jacket, “What’s daddy gonna do? Sue me?” 

Mrs. Porter sensed the tension between the group of Alphas behind her, “What is going on gentlemen? The next person who talks will fail this course. I kid you not. Let’s go gentlemen.” 

Sherlock and Harry began to walk away and completely ignored Flash and his friends. 

Jane moved on to the next spider. “This spider hunts using reflexes with nerve conduction velocity so fast that some researchers believe it borders on precognition. An early awareness of danger. A spider-sense.” 

Harry and Sherlock looked at the different cases containing diverse species of spiders. Harry’s eyes landed on a specific spider, “Hey, look at that spider.” 

Sherlock pressed his hands against his back, “Some spiders change colors to blend into their environment. It’s a defense mechanism.” 

Harry shrugged, “Sherlock, what makes you think I would want to know that?” 

The Alpha made a confused face, “Who wouldn’t?” 

They continued walking and Jane halted the class, “Now, we rarely do this but there is a room that is dedicated to showing you all how we used synthesized transfer RNA to encode an entirely new genome combining the genetic information from all three spiders into these 15 genetically designed super spiders. Please go in two by two.” 

Sherlock huffed in annoyance and waited for everyone to go in and see these super spiders. Harry and Sherlock were the last two to go in. The two Alphas entered a small room that had 15 cases of various genetically bred spiders. Harry was interested for a bit and Sherlock was way beyond boredom. Harry ushered the Alpha to leave already but Sherlock noticed that one of the clear cases was missing a spider. He stayed behind to entertain himself by deducing how the spider escaped. Harry kept talking but his voice was becoming distant as he exited the door and found himself with Molly and Greg. Sherlock simply deduced that the spider escaped from the small crack that was on the case and the spider made a home inside this very room. He straightened himself up and was about to turn towards the door when someone entered the room. Sherlock looked back and saw that it was John. 

The Omega smiled, “Hey Sherlock.” 

The Alpha swallowed the thick lump in his throat. “John.” 

John approached Sherlock and bashfully stood next to him. Sherlock’s heart rate quickened and he quietly managed to calm his heavy breathing. 

“Do you like spiders?” John asked looking up at the Alpha. 

“They are fascinating creatures despite their small size.” 

John chuckled, “So you like spiders?” 

Sherlock looked down at the Omega. “I respect them but I’m not overtly in love with them.” 

“Me too.” John shuffled nervously. “You think we’ll get yelled at since we are taking long.” 

“No, the chances of them forgetting us is quite high.” 

“That’s comforting.” John took in a deep breath and instantly, Sherlock’s scent was intoxicating him. The aroma of warm cinnamon and blood mandarin with mint citrus was making John lightheaded. This feeling was new to the Omega, every time he was with Flash, he never felt lightheaded or drunk off Flash’s scent. Sherlock’s aroma was affecting the Omega in a strange and warm way. John sneakily leaned closer to Sherlock and took more of the Alpha’s scent in. Sherlock knew what the Omega was doing and he took the opportunity to lightly sniff John’s hair. 

They were both consumed by desire, warmth, and something more. John stepped away and looked up into Sherlock’s eyes. “Um… Sherlock… can I, I mean… do you mind if I… smell you?” 

The Alpha was shocked and stood still at the request. 

John panicked and immediately regretted his question. He should have never asked someone who wasn’t his Alpha this question. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” The Omega abruptly fled from Sherlock but was held back when he felt warm slender fingers holding onto his small wrist. 

“No. Don’t be sorry. I-I d-don’t mind if you smell me.” He loosened his grip on the Omega’s wrist. 

John cleared his throat and slowly took a few steps in front of the Alpha. He looked up and Sherlock closed the distance between them, he towered over John and studied his delicate features. John asked timidly, “Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

Sherlock shook his head. “No.” The Alpha reached for John’s hand and the smaller Omega intertwined their fingers together. 

John instinctively bared his neck to the Alpha and Sherlock growled deeply, sending shivers all over John’s body. The Alpha indolently pressed his nose against the Omega’s scent gland and passionately inhaled the sweet scent that he’s desired to have since he laid eyes on John. The Omega tippy toed and buried his nose in Sherlock’s intoxicating scent, and John felt his heart fluster. Both were oblivious to a certain spider that hung above them. The creature was slowly letting itself down by its silky web, reaching for Sherlock. The Alpha lifted his right hand to hold onto John’s shoulder. The Omega felt safe in Sherlock’s arms and he placed a gentle kiss on the Alpha’s neck. Sherlock moaned causing John to smile against Sherlock’s skin. The Alpha traced his lips along John’s jawline and returned those soft lips to John’s cheeks, lightly grazing the Omega’s tender skin. John was becoming flushed at the heated contact, feeling Sherlock’s lips on him was too much to bear. Sherlock met with the Omega’s eyes, their hot breaths were washing over their faces, John lifted his hand up to Sherlock’s chest. The Omega could feel Sherlock’s heart racing, the Alpha dropped his gaze to John’s supple pink lips. The impulse to kiss the Omega was growing and as Sherlock leaned down to claim John’s lips, a knock stopped his actions. 

“Mr. Watson and Mr. Holmes, let’s hurry up. We haven’t got all day.” Ms. Porter waited for the two boys to come out. 

John felt downhearted as he released himself for the Alpha’s hold. His legs forced him to walk towards the door, not sure as to why he felt like he was betraying Sherlock as he furthered himself away from his Alpha, oh wait no, he’s not my Alpha. Why did I just think that?

Sherlock stood still, oblivious to the spider that landed on his hand. John opened the door and looked back at the Alpha and offered Sherlock a sad smile. Mrs. Porter guided the Omega to join his classmates and waited for Sherlock to come out. The Alpha was about to head towards the door when he felt a pair of teeth sinking into his hand. Sherlock jerked at the sudden pain and noticed a blue and red spider on the floor, crawling quickly away into darkness. The Alpha looked at his hand and saw two clear bite marks that were starting to become red. 

“Mr. Holmes, let’s go.” 

Sherlock shoved his hands into his pockets and nonchalantly walked out of the small room. 

  
  
_______________ 

  
  
Moriarty was sitting in his office calmly looking over his corporation’s progress when his secretary alerted him that the Board of Directors were here, visiting his lab. The Alpha held back an irritated sigh and quickly grabbed his white lab coat and headed down to Lab C35. He skipped a few steps down the stairs and was welcomed by the unforgettable stench of every Alpha occupying his lab. Jim was displeased to see Dr. Stromm talking to General Slocum. The Alpha presented his most dashing smile and removed the attention of the Alphas, who were witnessing the capabilities of the Glider, to himself. “General Slocum, good to see you again. Mr. Balkan, Mr. Fargas. Always a wonderful pleasure to have our Board of Directors pay us a little visit.” Jim descended down the steps and stood in front of the Alphas. 

“I want to see the progress report on the human performance enhancers.” General Slocum bluntly requested. 

Doctor Stromm immediately answered his request. “We tried vapor inhalation with rats. Their strength increased by 800%.” 

“Any side effects?” The General questioned. 

“In one trial, yes.” Doctor Stromm was cut off by Jim. 

“An aberration. All the tests since have been successful.” Jim proudly stated. 

General Slocum questioned Doctor Stromm. “In the trail that went wrong, what were the side effects?” 

“Violence, aggression… and insanity.” The doctor replied. 

“What do you recommend?” Slocum asked. 

Jim stepped in front of Doctor Stromm. “That was only one test. With the exception of Dr. Stromm, our entire staff certifies the product ready for human testing.” 

General Slocum looked past Jim and directed his gaze to the Beta doctor. “Dr. Stromm?” 

“We need to take the whole line back to formula.” Stromm suggested. 

The General huffed in annoyance and walked away. 

Jim grew angry and snarled at the Beta doctor. “Back to formula?” 

“Dr. Moriarty. I’m going to be frank with you. I never supported your program. We have my predecessor to thank for that.” Slocum declared. 

Another Alpha sided with the general. “Jim, the general has approved Quest Aerospace to build a prototype of their exoskeleton design. They test in two weeks.” 

“And if your performance enhancers have not had a **successful** human trial by that date… I’m gonna pull your funding. I’m going to give it to them.” The general smiled and patted Jim’s shoulder. 

Jim resisted the urge to lunge towards the Alpha and rip his throat out with his bare teeth. Instead, Jim stood there displeased and watched the general exit his lab along with his stupid colleagues. 

  
  
_______________ 

  
  
Mycroft paced the living room and dramatically threw himself on the couch and groaned. “Where the devil is Sherlock? He should be home by now?” 

A calm voice echoed from the kitchen, “Oh Mycroft, Sherlock will be here soon. You never worry about him.” 

“Mummy I’m not worried. I’m failing to acquire any entertainment from you and dad. Naturally, Sherlock keeps me entertained for the most part.” 

A husky voice came from the kitchen as well. “Oh Mycroft, as my son, please do me the honor to find something to keep yourself busy or you can help your father by changing these lightbulbs with me.” 

“No thank you. I’d rather watch you struggling to change those lightbulbs than me trying to help you.” Mycroft got up and sat down at the kitchen table. Victoria, also known as Mrs. Holmes placed a delicious roast beef on the kitchen table and encouraged Mycroft to eat. 

The ability to go up the stairs and reach the door felt like three years for Sherlock. The Alpha finally managed to get the door open and stepped inside. Oddly, Sherlock looked raggedy and sick, which was an uncommon sight to his family. 

Mrs. Holmes brightened up at Sherlock’s appearance. “Oh, Sherly, hello sweetie. You’re just… just in time for dinner.” The Omega woman was instantly worried at Sherlock’s appearance. 

Mycroft moved his chair a bit to see his baby Alpha brother walking in. “Oh, that’s why you’re late. Mrs. Porter decided to take you all to the University of London, the awaited field trip. How wonderful. Although you look dreadful, dear brother.” 

Sherlock ignored Mycroft’s remark, “I don’t feel to well. I’m gonna go to sleep.” 

His older Alpha brother made a confused face. “You never sleep.” 

The Omega woman slapped Mycroft’s shoulder. “You won’t have a bite dearie?” 

“No thank you. Had a bite.” Sherlock huffed up the stairs. 

Mr. Holmes entered the room. “Is Sherlock here already?” 

“He’s going upstairs to sleep apparently.” Mycroft answered dryly and proceeded to eat the food in front of him. 

Sherlock’s Alpha father asked, “Sherlock are you alright?” 

“I need to sleep. Everything’s fine.” Sherlock shouted from the top of the stairs and disappeared into his room. 

“What’s that all about?” Mr. Holmes wondered. 

The Omega woman brought pastries to the kitchen table. “Is he heartbroken?” 

Mycroft snorted. “Oh, for god’s sake. Why would Sherlock be heartbroken. It’s not as if he’s infatuated with anyone. Leave him be, he’s at the age of hormones and testosterone. He’ll be fine. Ou, chocolate marshmallow cupcakes, my favorite.” The Alpha stuffed his face as his mother shook her head at him. Sometimes she wondered how Mycroft could be so oblivious to the instant attraction Sherlock had towards the Omega next door, who if she remembered correctly his name is John. 

Sherlock entered his room and removed his coat, shirt, and scarf off. He remained shirtless, his lanky form was struggling to breathe correctly. The Alpha suddenly felt dizzy and woozy, his skin was burning and he noticed the amount of sweat that was being produced from his body. He couldn’t understand this odd feeling and he collapsed onto his bed. Sherlock’s breathing was uneven and he rolled onto his back but he fell straight to the floor. His pale hand caught hold of the blanket on his bed and he wrapped himself up. Like a sudden gush of wind, his body became cold and his pale form was shivering violently. The Alpha lifted the blanket up to his neck and closed his eyes. The bite that was inflicted upon his hand was swollen and the size of a billiard ball that was filled with puss inside. It was a nasty mark that provoked the sudden illness that Sherlock was going through. He felt his body changing inside, unknown to Sherlock, parts of DNA were changing. The new genes that the spider injected into the Alpha’s system was transforming Sherlock’s DNA into something greater. His body was undergoing a change that may alter his life forever.


	2. Would You Kiss Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely readers! Here’s the second chapter which I hope you will all enjoy. Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)

“Dr. Moriarty, please. The performance enhancers aren’t ready. The data just doesn’t justify this test. Now, I’m asking you for the last time. We can’t do this.” Dr. Stromm begged. 

Jim ignored the Beta’s remarks and took out a tube that contained the performance enhancers. The Alpha powered up the gas chamber in the lab. “Don’t be a coward. Risks are part of laboratory science.” 

The Beta doctor was concerned. “Let me reschedule, with a proper medical staff and a volunteer. Just give me two weeks.” 

Jim kept walking back and forth, punching numbers into three different computers. Then he managed to open a part of the gas chamber, and a metal panel emerged from inside. “Two weeks? In two weeks… we’ll have lost the contract to Quest and my corporation will be dead.” The Alpha removed his white lab coat and proceeded to take off his dress shirt. He remained shirtless, “Sometimes you gotta do things yourself. Get me the Promachloraperazine.” 

“For what?” Dr. Stromm questioned. 

“It begins catalyzation when the vapor hits the bloodstream.” 

Dr. Stromm handed the Alpha a brown bottle containing a clear liquid. Jim lifted the bottle, “40,000 years of evolution and we’ve barely tapped the vastness of human potential.” 

The Alpha drank the liquid and violently threw the bottle on the floor, causing the bottle to shatter into pieces. Jim laid himself on the metal panel and waited for Dr. Stromm to strap the Alpha in properly. Once Jim was securely strapped in, the Beta doctor went to a computer and pushed in a code and the panel instantly went inside the gas chamber again. The doctor pressed in another code and the doors to the gas chamber closed completely, securing Jim inside. The metal panel lifted Jim, standing him upright and the Alpha faced the Beta doctor. 

Dr. Stromm was beyond worried. Jim nodded to notify Dr. Stromm that he can continue. The Beta doctor pushed a button and the performance enhancers were injected into the gas chamber. Dr. Stromm watched as the performance enhancers changed into smoke and evaporated inside the gas chamber. Green smoke was rising everywhere inside the gas chamber, for a second, Dr. Stromm couldn’t see Jim. The Beta doctor looked at the progress on the computers and two computers showed that Jim’s muscles were expanding and his heart rate was twice as fast. 

Dr. Stromm was anxious that he couldn’t see Jim. “Jim?” The green smoke cleared and the Beta doctor saw the Alpha convulsing violently. “Jim!” 

The Beta doctor ended the process quickly, the green smoke began to clear away slowly. Once the green smoke completely disappeared, Jim stopped moving and the Alpha died. 

“Oh my god!!” Dr. Stromm opened the gas chamber and ran inside. The Beta doctor unstrapped Jim’s limp body and began to pump the Alpha’s chest. He tried to revive Jim, he wouldn’t stop until Jim came back alive and breathing. When suddenly a beeping sound filled the room, the Beta doctor turned around to see the monitor beeping, thank god, he saved Jim. 

Dr. Stromm turned around happily when Jim opened his crazy eyes and gripped the doctor’s throat with his hand and harshly squeezed. “Back to formula?” 

With Jim’s new strength he threw the doctor across the gas chamber, causing him to break through the glass panels that surrounded the gas chamber and ungracefully land on the floor. The Alpha psychotically jumped out of the gas chamber and grabbed the doctor’s head and snapped it, killing Dr. Stromm. 

  
  
“””””””””””””” 

  
  
Morning came and Sherlock was still on the floor sleeping. He abruptly opened his eyes and looked around his room, his curls were a wild mess, sticking out everywhere but he felt much better today than yesterday. The Alpha heard the clock ticking, he knew that his clock was far away and he wouldn’t be able to see the time without his glasses. Sherlock got up and grabbed his glasses from his desk and placed them on. He looked at the clock and saw that the numbers were blurry, but I have my glasses on. Hm. Strange. The Alpha went to his desk and realized that all the small letters on the piles of papers scattered all over his desk, were clear and visible without his glasses. Sherlock placed his glasses on again and the letters became blurry, he continued placing and removing his glasses, and still the letters were legible without his glasses. “Odd.” 

The Alpha left his glasses on his desk and walked past his mirror. Sherlock stopped and walked back to his mirror. “Holy my.” 

His body was different, sure he was always lanky and thin but now he had more meat on his bones. A pair of fit abs were visible, his arms contained more muscle, not excessively huge muscles but just right for his stature. His pecks were a bit fuller and his chest was broader, but his body remained lithe, just way more fit. 

His mum knocked on his door but didn’t enter. “Sherly?” 

Sherlock was overwhelmed by the physical change of his body. “Yes?” 

“Are you, all right?” 

The Alpha flexed his new muscles and liked how they looked. “I’m fine.” 

Mrs. Holmes was relieved to hear that her son was okay. “Any better this morning? Any change?” 

“Change?” The Alpha peeked down at his penis and gosh almighty, that grew too. “Oh yes. Big change.” Sherlock smirked. 

“Well, hurry up. You’ll be late.” 

“Right.” The Alpha scurried through his room looking for a dress shirt. He reached a shirt by his chair and that’s when he saw John across from him. 

John was fixing his hair and adjusting the collar on his shirt. The Omega grabbed his backpack and left his room. Sherlock watched as the Omega disappeared and he walked back to his mirror one more time and looked at his new body. He looked back into John’s room and prayed that maybe this time, he’ll get John to like him even more. “Okay Sherlock. You can do this.” 

Mycroft was at the dining table drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. Sherlock closed the door to his room and for a peculiar reason, he climbed over the stair railing and jumped from the second floor. He landed on the first floor without breaking anything. Extraordinary. 

The sudden thump startled Mycroft and his tea spilled all over him. “Dammit Sherlock!” 

Mrs. Holmes emerged from the kitchen. “Goodness me.” 

His father smiled happily at Sherlock. “Jeez, I thought you were sick.” 

“I got better.” Sherlock had a good feeling about today. 

“You see.” The Omega woman nudged her husband. 

Mycroft suspiciously eyed his brother. “You are feeling a lot better today. And more confident. I wonder for who.” 

Sherlock held Mycroft in a headlock and rubbed the Alpha’s head. “Oh, dear brother. So unhappy all the time. We must change that.” The Alpha released Mycroft and his older brother glared at Sherlock. “Bye guys,” 

“Sherly, remember tonight that me, your brother, and your mother must go to an important dinner. So, when you get home, eat anything you want and don’t wait up for us.” His father kindly reminded the Alpha. 

Sherlock grabbed his backpack. “Alright. Bye.” The Alpha left. 

Mycroft was terribly confused at his brother’s behavior. “What in the devil is wrong with him?” 

Sherlock closed the front door and adjusted his backpack when he heard someone yelling. 

John’s dad had a fight with his wife early in the morning and now the Alpha was so angry that he needed to put the blame on someone. The Omega walked past him and the Alpha yanked John’s arm and screamed at the Omega. John tried to loosen the grip on his arm but his father only became angrier at the resistance and he brutally pushed John towards the wall. The Omega whimpered at the pain rising in his back and walked away. 

“You know you are just like your mother. All you Omegas are useless and weak! You and your mom are shit! You hear me, John! You fucking cunt, do you hear me!” 

The Omega gripped his backpack tightly and walked out the door. 

His father kept screaming at John. “You’re trash! You’re always gonna be trash! Just like your mom!” 

John increased his walking pace. “I have to go to school.” He weakly managed to say. 

“Who the fuck is stopping you! School ain’t going to make you better. You’re a fucking Omega! Omegas don’t do shit but spread their legs and get fucked!” 

The Omega felt his tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as his father’s words stung directly at his heart. Sherlock witnessed the whole argument, he seriously wanted to kill John’s father. For years, he knew that John’s father was abusive and god, he hated that he couldn’t do anything to save John from his pitiful father. He watched as the disgusting Alpha went back inside his house to probably fight with his Omega wife. Sherlock held onto his backpack and jogged down the street to catch up with John. The Omega was speed walking as he crossed his arms against his chest and bit the inside of his cheek, to stop himself from crying. John walked past the bus stop and continued walking until he reached the entrance of an alley and hid himself from everyone. He pressed his hands against the wall in front of him and breathed heavily as the hate for his father, grew. The Omega hated him so much, those hurtful words were playing inside his head like an endless loop. John clenched his fists and with all the rage building inside him, he delivered a vehement punch to the brick wall. The Omega groaned at the pain and rolled his eyes when he saw blood seeping out of his knuckles. John pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes and forced himself to not breakdown. 

Sherlock reached the alley and saw John sobbing quietly. The Alpha’s heart was breaking, his Alpha instincts were screaming at him. Comfort. Soothe. Embrace. Love. Console. Sherlock told his instincts to shut up and carefully approached the Omega. The Alpha saw blood on one of John’s hands and deduced that the Omega became enraged and punched the wall. 

“John?” 

The Omega was startled by the deep voice. “Shit! Sherlock.” John composed himself. “Hey. What’s up?” 

“Are you alright?” 

John wiped his red eyes, “Yes, of course, I’m alright.” 

Sherlock didn’t believe him. “You want to take a walk with me.” 

The Omega cleared his throat. “Where will we walk too?” 

The Alpha looked at his watch. “School, of course. We can walk it, we won’t be late. What do you say?” 

John smiled and appreciated that Sherlock didn’t pressure him to explain why he was a mess. “I’d like that very much.” 

“First, let’s go to the pharmacy and get some supplies to clean and bandage up your hand.” 

  
  
“””””””””””””””” 

  
  
Harry was walking down the stairs with his backpack on and prepared to go to school. He passed by his father’s office and retreated back to see his father on the floor. The Alpha ran to his father and removed his backpack. “Dad!” He gently shook the Alpha. “Dad, are you, all right?” 

Moriarty began to stir and faced his son. “Harry.” The Alpha lifted himself onto the couch with the help of his son. 

“What are you doing on the floor?” 

Moriarty felt extremely tired. “I don’t know.” 

Harry looked over his father. “Have you been there all night?” 

The Alpha thought over his son’s question and tried to remember what happened last night. “Last night I was-“ He had a quick flashback of him convulsing. He faced his son in horror. 

“What?” Harry asked worriedly. 

“I don’t remember.” 

An Omega woman rushed into Moriarty’s office. “Mr. Moriarty?” 

The butler, Alfred, tried to stop the Omega. “Sir, I asked her to wait on the foyer.” 

Harry stood up, “My father’s not feeling well.” 

The Omega woman completely ignored Harry. “Mr. Moriarty, Dr. Stromm is dead.” 

“What?” 

The Omega woman continued talking, “They found his body in the lab. He’s been murdered, sir.” 

Moriarty stood tall. “What are you talking about?” 

“And the flight suit and glider…” The woman trailed off. 

“What about it?” 

“It’s been stolen, sir.” 

Moriarty remained frozen, oh shit. 

  
  
“””””””””””””””” 

  
  
Once Sherlock and John reached school, they parted ways and attended their classes. Time seemed to go by so fast because a second later, it was lunch. Sherlock was at a table with Greg, Molly, and Harry. They were all talking about something not worth Sherlock’s attention, instead the Alpha took out a book and began reading while eating a few fries. 

John was walking back to the table which held his boyfriend and the Omega’s other friends. John saw the table before Flash’s table and saw Sherlock reading. The Omega was surprised that the Alpha was reading a book without his glasses. John quickly looked at Flash and saw the Alpha doing something stupid and decided to go sit with Sherlock for a second. 

The Omega sat next to Sherlock. “Hey.” 

The Alpha looked up in shock, he forgot how to speak for a second. “Hello.” 

Molly, Greg, and Harry faced John. The Omega smiled at them. “Hi guys.” 

The three said hello to the Omega and returned to their conversation, while they secretly leaned closer to Sherlock to hear the Alpha’s conversation with John. 

The Alpha closed his book and felt his heart rate picking up. Get it together, Sherlock. “How’s your hand?” 

John lifted his bandaged hand. “It’s fine. Stopped bleeding.” 

“Good.” 

“Listen, I saw that you were reading without your glasses. Did you get contacts or something?” John asked curiously. 

Sherlock was taken back by John’s question, he remembers that I wear glasses to read small letters. The Alpha didn’t know how to reply so he simply smiled. 

John chuckled at Sherlock’s response. “Well, I’ll see you later.” The Omega got up and took his food tray. “Bye guys.” 

The trio waved goodbye to John and Sherlock watched the Omega walk away. Sherlock, you idiot. He mentally smacked himself for being so foolish. Greg nudged the Alpha’s arm and Sherlock looked at Greg. 

The Omega winked at him, “He wants you.” Greg whispered. 

“Shut up.” Sherlock placed his hands on the table, when he felt a fork sticking to his palm. 

The Alpha lifted his hand and realized that the fork was stuck to his hand. He tried to shake the utensil off his hand but it wasn’t falling. Sherlock looked at his friends and was glad to see that they weren’t paying attention to him. He removed the fork from his palm but as he did, a long sticky web was attached to the fork. Sherlock flicked his wrist and another web came flying out of his wrist and attached itself to an abandoned food tray. No one noticed the white web stretching across the room. The Alpha yanked the web back, causing the food tray to lift up towards his direction and fly back. Sherlock ducked in time but he saw that the food on the tray landed on Flash, who was behind him. 

Flash was pissed as hell unlike John, he was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Sherlock got up from his seat and began to walk away. 

The Alpha saw Sherlock walking away with a food tray trailing behind him. “Holmes?” 

Sherlock fled from the lunch room and ripped the web that was connected to his wrist and the food tray. Everyone in the lunch room was freaked out by Holmes’ odd attachment to the food tray but ended up laughing at how Flash had food all over him. 

The Alpha was speed walking to his locker. He looked down at his wrist and saw a little puddle of web appearing on his wrist. Sherlock reached his locker and quickly punched in his code. Flash was walking down the hallway, pushing everyone in his way to the side as he walked towards Sherlock. Sherlock stopped and lifted his gaze, all of a sudden, his hearing was beyond exceptional. He could hear a paper plane flying across the hallway, the buzz of a fly close to the ceiling, and the gulps of a student enjoying their soda from afar. Then he heard the rage of Flash behind him, automatically his body moved to the right as Flash intended to punch the back of Sherlock’s head but instead he hit the Alpha’s locker. 

“Think you’re pretty funny, freak?” Flash growled. 

John came running down the hall, “Flash, it was an accident!” 

Flash stood his full height, overshadowing Sherlock, and making a defensive pose, not backing down. 

John tried to stop the fight that would begin soon. “Come on, Flash, stop.” 

“I don’t want to fight you, Flash.” Sherlock said sharply. 

“I wouldn’t wanna fight me neither.” Flash advanced on Sherlock, throwing the first punch when John pulled Sherlock back and placed himself between the two Alphas and stopped Flash’s punch with his forearm. 

“Flash, stop!” John begged. 

“Get out of my way John!” Flash shouted at the smaller Omega. 

Sherlock was calculating the Alpha’s weaknesses while he worried for John’s safety. 

“If you fight Sherlock, you have to fight me.” John threatened. 

Flash became even angrier. “Since when the fuck did you start protecting this freak!” 

John felt his rage surfacing to the top, “He’s no freak Flash!” 

Flash had enough of this bullshit. “Alright you asked for it.” The Alpha unexpectedly thrusted his arm forward, his fist meeting John’s nose. 

Everyone surrounding them gasped and Flash realized that he fucked up. The Omega clutched his nose and saw that blood came out of his nose. He looked up at Flash, oh hell no. 

Flash regretted his action, “Wait! John I’m-“ 

John lunged forward and began to throw punches towards Flash’s abdomens. Sherlock looked to his left and saw Flash’s friends, two Alphas were charging towards John. The Alpha ran towards the two idiots and pushed them to the ground. He quickly calculated the Alphas weaknesses and targeted their vulnerable spots. 

The Omega was violently driving his fists through Flash’s abdomens, hearing the Alpha grunt in pain when Flash pushed John back. He grabbed the Omega’s hair and rammed him against the lockers. John groaned at the pain, he closed his eyes for a second but as he opened them again, he felt Flash’s fist meeting the side of his face. 

Sherlock was still fighting with the two Alphas when he realized that these two morons haven’t hit him at all. He was surprised at his quick reflexes and the ability to punch extremely hard. Sure, he’s been in fights before but for some reason, this fight now, was a piece of cake to him. He kicked one of the Alphas in the back and delivered another kick across the Alpha’s face. Sherlock glanced back and saw Flash cornering the Omega against the lockers and repeatedly beating the hell out of the Omega. John. Sherlock dodged the punches of the second Alpha quite beautifully and was about to knock this guy out when the Alpha tackled Sherlock to the ground. 

John tried to avoid the punches directed to his face and as dirty as this move may be, he took the chance and kneed Flash in the groin. 

“What the fuck!” Flash cupped his dick and fell to the ground. 

John took the chance and pushed the Alpha flat against the ground and straddled the Alpha’s hips and the Omega returned the punches that Flash delivered to his face. This time John felt bones breaking and god he won’t stop hurting Flash until the Omega has left the Alpha completely fucked up. 

The Alpha had Sherlock in a headlock and Sherlock was struggling to breathe. Sherlock tried to break the grip on his neck but the Alpha holding him down, simply tightened his grip. The Alpha quickly saw John on top of Flash and the Omega was leaving Flash’s face covered in blood. Then he saw Flash stop one of John punches and rolling the Omega over. Now, Flash was on top of the Omega and the Alpha began to choke John. Sherlock absolutely lost it, he elbowed the Alpha’s ribs, hearing a few bones breaking. The Alpha loosened his grip and Sherlock was quick on his feet and kicked the Alpha in the face, making the idiot fall unconscious. 

“You fucking dumbass! You think you can beat me! You useless Omega! You fucking little shit!” Flash was cutting off John’s breathing and the Omega felt his eyes watering. 

Sherlock delivered a blow to the back of Flash’s head; the Alpha released his grip on John and Sherlock dragged the Alpha off John. The Omega coughed as the oxygen stolen from him, was returning to his lungs. He regained his breathing when he saw one of Flash’s friends getting up and making a run towards Sherlock. 

Sherlock. Oh, hell fucking no. 

John sprinted towards the Alpha when a large school cop halted him, holding him back. Three more came and separated Sherlock and Flash, while the third Alpha who was about to attack Sherlock was being held down by a scary looking school cop. 

The principal of the school came walking down the hallway and saw the mess that these five boys have done. “What the flying fuck is happening?!” 

  
  
“”””””””””””””” 

  
  
“Mr. Holmes you can take Sherlock.” The principal waited for Mycroft to escort Sherlock out of her office. 

The Alpha silently stood up and grabbed his brother’s arm and shoved him out of the room. “What is wrong with you, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and felt irritated at having Mycroft next to him, then he saw John going into the principal’s office. He was yearning to be next to the Omega and comfort him but his fucking brother wasn’t going to let that happen. Mycroft led Sherlock outside, when Sherlock ran away from the Alpha. 

“Sherlock! Come back here! Oh god help me.” Mycroft massaged his temples. 

Sherlock ran down the street and turned the corner and kept running till he saw an alley. He ran in and wondered if there were any cameras around, but thankfully there were none. Sherlock could be at peace without his brother spying on him. The Alpha leaned against the building wall behind him and tried to steady his breathing. He slid down his sleeve and saw his wrist, then he turned his hand over and saw the bite he received from the spider. Then Sherlock remembered every word the woman from the Science Department said, how those spiders were genetically made and how their DNA can change other DNA. The Alpha understood what was happening to him. He looked at his pale fingers and saw tiny hairs with thorns on them, spiking out of his fingers. 

Sherlock looked at the wall behind him and had an idea, the Alpha placed his hands on the wall and began to climb. As he kept climbing, he realized that he wasn’t falling. The thrill and excitement rushed to his brain, he freaking loved this. He stopped halfway on the wall and smiled enormously. Sherlock climbed the wall as quickly as he could and began to shout excitedly. The Alpha proceeded to run on top of every building surrounding him. He would take huge leaps and scream his lungs out. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he continued jumping from building to building. This truly was, freedom. 

He continued running until his long legs halted him, he saw that the buildings weren’t evenly spaced apart. This time, there was a wide street separating him from the next building. It was pretty far but Sherlock was up for a challenge. The Alpha thanked the strip mall below, since it was before the apartment building, Sherlock had a good chance of landing on top of the strip mall. Sherlock noticed a crane hanging above the apartment building. He looked at his wrist and decided to aim for the crane. 

“Go web!” Nothing happened. “Commence!” He extended his arm but still nothing happened. “Eject!” Nothing. “Run program! Start! Begin Trial!” No web was flying out of the Alpha’s wrist. 

Sherlock was genuinely confused, _why is nothing happening_. The Alpha flicked his wrist and a long strip of web flew out. _Oh, got it_. Sherlock flicked his wrist again just to be sure that it would work again and it did. The Alpha aimed for the crane and shot his web towards it and held onto the strong web. Sherlock jumped onto the edge of the building and felt a tinge of fear somewhere inside him. He began to breathe heavily, “Oh dear.” 

With that, the Alpha jumped, he held onto the web and swung from the previous building to the one in front of him. He shouted hysterically at the new sensation but he realized that he forgot to calculate his landing. For a second, he touched the roof of the strip mall but the strong momentum of lifting him up, caused Sherlock to leave the ground and fly towards the apartment building. 

His body crashed against the building, he released the web and fell on his back, “Oh fuck.” 

  
  
‘“””””””””””””””” 

  
  
Sherlock continued his fun activities until he realized that it was getting late and he should start heading back home, so he ran back to his house. He noticed that the lights were out, the Alpha entered the house and found no one. Oh yeah, the dinner. Sherlock walked into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen sink from Mycroft. 

  
  
**I haven’t told mummy or dad about the fight. We’ll talk about that later**

  
  
The Alpha read the note and was relieved to know that his parents knew nothing. Then Sherlock heard voices from the house in front of him, he could see John in the living room shouting at his father. 

“The fuck are you starting fights at school for!” The Alpha shouted at John. 

“It’s none of your business!” 

His father grabbed John by his shoulders, “It’s my business, you little shit! Fighting against Alphas, you’re fucking stupid! You’re as stupid as your mother!” 

John shoved his father off him. “Will you for once shut the hell up and actually do something smart for once!” 

The Alpha slapped John across the face. “Don’t talk to me like that!” 

The Omega caressed his abused cheek, “Leave me alone! Get away from me!” John left. 

Sherlock hated seeing John being mistreated by his father, he despised it so much. For all he knew, he had no right to meddle in other people’s affairs. As much as it pained him, he forced himself to leave the kitchen and throw out the trash. Sherlock placed on his Belstaff coat and left the house with a trash bag in his hand. He could still hear the Omega’s father shouting at his wife now. The Alpha tried to block out the noise and went straight for the trash bins. He deposited the trash inside and began to walk back to his house. 

John threw the door open and saw Sherlock. “Were you listening to that?” 

The Alpha faced John. “No.” His blue eyes felt sadness as he saw John crying. “Well, I heard, but I was just taking out the trash.” 

The Omega sighed sadly. “I guess you can always hear us.” 

There was fence between Sherlock’s and John’s house, and the Alpha approached the fence. “Well, everybody shouts.” 

John wiped away his tears and felt his anger cooling. “Your mum and dad don’t.” 

“Oh, they can scream pretty good sometimes. Listen John, about today. You didn’t have to get involved.” 

John started to walk towards the fence. “It’s fine. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

Sherlock felt weak as John stood inches away from him, cursing the fence for being in between the two. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

John laughed. “Well, between the two of us, I say I got more bruises than you.” The Alpha flinched at those words, it was horrible to see John’s beautiful face and body covered in bruises. “You’re a good fighter.” The Omega commented. 

Sherlock laughed. “I’m pretty surprised myself. I’ve been in a few fights before but usually I would lose.” 

“Lucky. This was my first fight. I think I did somewhat okay.” 

“You did. Though you should punch with your left hand better, since you are left handed, there’s more force being thrown with your left hand. Also, you should protect your face more, it’s one of your weak points.” 

John laughed at Sherlock’s analyzation. “Still fantastic, how you can deduce others.” The Omega stuffed his hands in his pockets. “So, where are you going after you graduate?” 

The Alpha stared at John. “I uh…” Dammit! He was always speechless around the Omega. “I want to move to the city. Get a job as a consulting detective. Work my way through college. What about you?” 

“There is no job as a consulting detective. I don’t think it exists. Does it?” 

Sherlock smiled. “That’s why I’ll be the first to invent the job.” 

The Omega chuckled. “Brilliant. Well, I want to head to the city as well. Can’t wait to get out of here. I want…” John looked down at his shoes. 

“What?” Sherlock asked. John didn’t answer. “No, come on. Try me.” 

John exhaled deeply. “I want… to become a doctor… in a hospital.” 

“Really?” 

The Omega felt embarrassed. “I know it’s basic and boring.” 

“No, it’s not. That’s perfect for you.” 

John brightened up. “Really?” 

“Yes. I mean today you cleaned your hand and bandaged it up properly, with my useless assistance but still. You’re good at helping others. You’re awfully good at biology. I think you’ll be a great doctor.” 

The Omega genuinely smiled at the Alpha’s words, with the violence he lived at home, he liked that Sherlock was his light at the end of the tunnel. John became bold and reached for the Alpha’s hand, Sherlock’s heart was beating faster than a cheetah running at full speed. “You know Sherlock. That day, at the University, in the lab, when we smelled each other.” The Omega studied the Alpha’s pale hand. “I must admit that a few days before our field trip, I came out of my heat.” John didn’t dare to look up into Sherlock’s eyes. 

Sherlock listened intently. _Oh, that’s why he didn’t come to school_. Then the Alpha thought about John during his heat, the smell becoming ten times sweeter than the Omega’s scent, it must have been mouth watering. The image of John begging to be knotted, wanting an Alpha cock inside him. _Oh god_. Sherlock would have busted into the Omega’s room and mounted John. _Wait, what am I doing. Focus. Focus_. 

John continued, “I was a bit hocked up on the desire to have an Alpha with me. When I met up with Flash after I came out of my heat, his scent never hit me the way your scent did.” The Omega looked up into Sherlock’s crystal blue eyes. “Your scent was so… different and it was the only thing I could smell. I guess thanks to my heat, I wanted to scent you.” 

The Alpha looked down at their joined hands. He felt sad that it wasn’t John who wanted to scent him but John’s Omega side. 

John noticed that Sherlock became sad, “But just because it was my Omega side wanting your scent, doesn’t mean that me, John, didn’t enjoy it.” 

Sherlock looked up, his eyes filled with hope. “So, you didn’t regret it?” 

The Omega smiled. “No. Did you?” 

The Alpha’s eyes dropped to John’s lips. “No.” 

John felt his face becoming flushed. “Would you have kissed me if we weren’t interrupted?” 

Sherlock cupped the Omega’s face. “Yes.” 

The Omega felt the Alpha’s breath on his face. His pale blue eyes dropped to Sherlock’s full lips. “Would you kiss me now?” 

The Alpha growled faintly. “Yes.” 

“John! Babe!” 

The Omega closed his eyes as he recognized the voice calling his name. Sherlock was just inches away from kissing John but the Alpha released the Omega and saw Flash coming out of his car and jogging up to the Omega. 

John was irritated as hell. Oh, for fuck’s sake.


	3. Next To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to send a BIG thank you to the love of my life, Spencebox, for helping me out with this chapter. Thanks love!
> 
> Mind you all, I changed the premise of the story but I’m still following the movie plot. 
> 
> Also, we have some Mystrade! 
> 
> Oh, as you guys know, when Spider-Man is in his suit, he has a very playful attitude which I wanted to incorporate in Sherlock’s character as well.

John felt incomplete when Sherlock released him, the warm touch on his skin turned to nothing but cold air. The Omega faced Flash, “What do you want?” 

Flash rudely pushed Sherlock to the side. “Jump over the fence and I’ll tell you why I’m here. Here, I’ll help you.” 

“I can jump over a fence by myself. I don’t need your help.” John crawled over the fence and patiently waited for the Alpha to talk. “Alright, I’m here, what do you want?” 

Flash delivered a vehement look towards Sherlock. “Can we talk in private?” 

The Omega rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

The Alpha led John away from Sherlock, “Babe, we’re still a couple, right?” 

John scrunched his face in disgust and stepped away from Flash. “The fuck do you think?!” 

Flash smiled brightly. “So, we are! Oh, thank god.” He approached the Omega with open arms. 

The Omega pushed the Alpha’s arms away. “No, dipshit. We’re not a couple anymore.” 

The Alpha growled. “Why?” 

John crossed his arms, “You’re seriously asking me why we’re not a couple anymore?” 

“What? Just because I hit you! It’s not a big deal, John. I wouldn’t do it again.” 

The Omega laughed at Flash’s answer. “You’re really funny but guess what, to me, it’s a big deal. You fucking hit me! And you tried to choke me! Alphas shouldn’t do that to their partners!” 

“John, you’re overthinking things, I already said that I wouldn’t do it again.” 

“Flash, I don’t know how many times I have to say it, but we are not a couple anymore!” 

The Alpha became angry and he grabbed the Omega. “You are mine!” 

“The hell I am! Let me go!” John harshly ripped the Alpha’s arms off him and pushed Flash, causing the Alpha to stumble for a bit. 

Flash slapped the Omega across the face, making John’s lip bleed. “You are mine, John!” 

John cupped his cheek and saw blood on his palm. With the speed of lightening, the Omega delivered a punch to the Alpha’s face. Flash grew irritated at John’s disobedience and decided to teach the Omega a lesson. 

Sherlock felt a dangerous rage build inside him as he deduced Flash’s next intentions, which was to hurt to Omega. He went towards Flash and John, Sherlock separated the two and stood in front of the Omega, shielding him from the other Alpha. “Don’t you fucking dare hit John.” Sherlock snarled. 

“Get the fuck out of my way freak. This is none of your business!” Flash shouted. 

“It is my business. John already told you that everything between you two is finished. Leave!” 

Flash pounced on the Alpha but Sherlock already predicted his tediously unsurprising move and swiftly, he spun Flash around. Sherlock held in a headlock as he darkly whispered into the Alpha’s ear, “If I ever see you hurting John again. I will personally break every bone in your body and when you’re on the floor, screaming for help. I’ll gladly snap your neck in two. So, don’t you **dare** lay a finger on him.” 

The Alpha released Flash, he forcefully threw the Alpha to the ground. Flash began to cough as he rubbed his throat. 

Flash looked up at John. “John, please.” 

“Leave Flash, you’re fucking pathetic.” The Omega remarked. 

The Alpha lifted himself from the ground as he glared at John. “You bitch.” With that vile comment, Flash left, angrily entering his car and driving away. 

Sherlock whipped around and cupped the Omega’s face. “Are you alright?” 

John sadly smiled. “I’m okay.” 

“Your lip is bleeding.” 

“Oh, I guess I should go inside and clean it.” The Omega gently pried away from Sherlock’s grip. “Thank you, Sherlock.” 

John jumped over the fence and headed inside, leaving the Alpha behind. Sherlock stood out in the cold air for a bit as his instincts were screaming at him, to follow the Omega inside and comfort him. 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
Sherlock was dozing off in Genetics class, his thoughts were traveling towards John. Since last night, his brain couldn’t get the image of the Omega out of his head. The Alpha shook his head, why was he thinking about the Omega, when his eyes could lock onto John who was sitting two rows ahead of him. Sherlock directed his gaze towards the Omega’s seat when he noticed that John wasn’t sitting in his seat. The Alpha began to panic, where is he?

Sherlock excused himself, claiming that he needed to use the loo. The Alpha rushed down the hallway when he saw the principal. “Oh, principal!” 

The Alpha woman faced Sherlock. “Ah, Mr. Holmes. How can I help you?” 

“I was wondering why John isn’t here?” 

“Who?” The principal questioned. 

The Alpha resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “John Watson.” 

The principal remained silent until the name lit a lightbulb in her head. “Oh, the Omega who was involved in the fight.” 

“Yes. Why isn’t he here?” 

“Well, Mr. Holmes, unlike those who have older brothers who are willing to keep their younger brothers out of trouble, those who are involved in fights, usually are suspended for a day or two.” 

Oh, that’s why Flash isn’t here either. “Then if everyone is suspended, then I should be too.” Sherlock offered. 

The Alpha woman formed a puzzled look. “Mr. Holmes, your brother— “ 

Sherlock cut the principal off, “Please, I think this is unfair. I should be suspended as well.” 

The principal sighed. “Well, if you don’t mind missing two days of school.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

“Well, go get your backpack and head home.” The Alpha woman smiled. 

Sherlock bounced with happiness as he headed towards his Genetics class and bid Greg goodbye. The Alpha had luck on his side, he knew that Mycroft was away for a few days and this morning, he observed John’s parents leaving, probably visiting their in laws, which meant that the Omega was alone. Yes!

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
John was in his living room, basking in his solidarity, his mum and dad were gone for a week, which meant that the Omega didn’t have to deal with his father’s insane mood swings. The Omega kept thinking about Sherlock and John felt his old crush for the Alpha growing again. John continued his thoughts on Sherlock when he heard a knock at the door. 

The Omega rose up from the couch and opened the door, he was surprised to see that it was the Alpha from next door. “Sherlock.” 

Sherlock smiled brightly. “Hello John.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

The Alpha held up a bag of sweets. “I bought you these. I didn’t know, actually that’s a lie, I know which sweets you are fond of. So, I bought you a whole variety of sweets.” 

John smiled. “Thank you.” 

Sherlock handed the Omega the bag of sweets. “I heard you got suspended.” 

“Yeah. Two days. I thought out of everyone, you didn’t get suspended.” 

The Alpha chuckled. “I just won my place in suspension. I convinced the principal to let me be suspended.” 

“Why?” 

Sherlock smiled. “Because I wanted to be with you.” 

The Omega blushed and looked down at the sweets peeking from the bag. “Be careful, I might be led to believe that you have a huge crush on me.” 

“Maybe I have more than just a crush on you.” 

John smiled widely, “You uh… you want to share these sweets with me?” 

The Alpha didn’t expect that question. “Oh, of course. Do you want me to come inside or do you want to go to my house? We can sit in the backyard.” 

The Omega looked back into his living room. “I’d like to go to your place.” 

Sherlock’s heart fluttered. “Wonderful! Let’s go.” 

The Alpha led John down the street and opened the door for the Omega. John stepped inside Sherlock’s house and was amazed to see how clean it was. Back at the Omega’s house, John’s father always kept everything a mess and he would always yell at the Omega to leave the house the way it was, which always irritated John. 

Sherlock tried to remain quiet throughout the house but his mother appeared from the kitchen. “Sherly why are you here so — oh.” Victoria noticed the Omega. “Hello John.” 

John smiled. “Hello Mrs. Holmes.” 

“Sherly, why didn’t you tell me we were having company? I could have fixed something for your boyfr — I mean your friend.” 

“No worries mummy. Me and John are going to the backyard.” 

The Omega woman smiled. “Oh, how lovely.” 

The Alpha felt awkward. “Yes. Well, bye mummy. John go through the back door, I’ll meet you outside.” 

John nodded and waved Mrs. Holmes goodbye. Sherlock went upstairs to leave his backpack and was greeted by his mother downstairs. 

“Sherly, are you and John together?” The Omega woman questioned. 

“No.” 

“Oh, not yet.” Victoria giggled. 

Sherlock exhaled. “Sure mummy, believe what you want.” 

“Sherly, just please remember to not have sex in the backyard. People will see everything.” 

The Alpha’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. “Mummy!” Sherlock brushed past his mother and headed towards the backyard. 

Sherlock smiled when he saw John sitting on the grass, browsing through the sweets he bought him. The Alpha plopped his bum on the grass, placing himself next to the Omega. They both began to eat their sweets and spent the rest of their hours chatting away. Sherlock loved when John laughed at his jokes and how his cobalt blue eyes shined when he looked into the Alpha’s eyes. The Omega also loved how Sherlock was willing to make himself look foolish and the Alpha always surprised John with his deductions. After a while, once they stuffed their bellies with sweets, they laid on the grass and looked up at the blue sky. 

“Sherlock.” 

“Mm.” The Alpha responded lazily. 

“Could I ask you a question?” 

“You can ask me anything you want.” 

John rolled onto his side, facing Sherlock. “What did you mean when you said you had more than just a crush on me?” 

Sherlock faced the Omega. “What do you think?” 

The Omega bit his lip. “I have an idea but I’d rather hear you say it.” 

The Alpha changed his position, he laid on his side as well and looked into John’s eyes. “John I…” Sherlock reached for the Omega’s hand. “I’m absolutely crazy in love with you.” 

John smiled as he brought Sherlock’s hand up, palm against palm. “Really? Am I not boring to you?” 

Sherlock propped himself on his elbow. “How can you say that? You would never be boring to me.” The Omega shyly smiled. “John, how do you feel about me?” John thought about the question. “You don’t have to be in love with me.” The Alpha assured him. 

The Omega chuckled, “Do you want me to tell you that I love you?” 

The Alpha came closer, “I’d do anything to hear you say that but I’d rather you tell me the truth than have you giving me false hope.” 

John exhaled softly. “Sherlock, I’ve always had the hugest crush on you. Ever since we met, I was head over heels for you. But, we never spent time together and when we hit high school, everyone said horrible things about you. I can’t deny that I sort of believed them but you were never mean to me. So, I started to ignore all those cruel rumors. Then we had that trip at the university, and that’s when things changed for me. I realized how my hidden crush developed into something more for you. To be honest, you’re always on my mind.” 

Sherlock couldn’t contain the happy emotions bursting through his heart. There’s a chance, a chance that he can have John, and the Omega would only belong to him. The Alpha cupped John’s face, “Do you really mean that?” 

The Omega gently combed his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. “What do your deductions say?” 

The Alpha read John’s features and a lazy smile formed on Sherlock’s lips. “They tell me that you actually mean it.” 

John chuckled. “You’re beautiful.” 

Sherlock leaned closer to the Omega’s lips. “Not as beautiful as you.” 

The Omega gripped onto the Alpha’s lapels and pulled him closer, needing to feel those plump lips against his. 

“Sherly!” 

The Alpha huffed in great annoyance and buried his face in the crook of John’s neck as he inhaled the Omega’s sweet scent. John shuddered at the heated contact between them but the Omega pouted, knowing that their kiss was again interrupted. 

“I think your mum needs you.” John murmured against Sherlock’s curls. 

Sherlock responded against the Omega’s skin. “Did she really need to call my name now?” 

John laughed, “I guess she did.” 

Mrs. Holmes appeared at the door. “Sherly! I need your help with —“ Victoria noticed the Alpha on top of the Omega. “Oh.” The Omega woman began to giggle. “Sherly, I told you no sex in the backyard.” 

John covered his face in embarrassment as Sherlock whipped his attention to his mother. “MUMMY!” 

Mrs. Holmes continued giggling. “Fine. Fine.” The Omega woman disappeared inside. 

The Alpha lifted himself and offered his hand to the Omega. Sherlock helped John to his feet, “I’m sorry. Mummy basically ruined everything.” 

The Omega snorted, “I guess it wasn’t our time.” 

Sherlock led John through the house and offered to walk him home. The Omega declined, knowing that Mrs. Holmes might need help with something that Sherlock can do for her. 

John stepped outside, “Thanks for inviting me over.” 

Mrs. Holmes popped her head from behind the door. “Oh, darling it was our pleasure. Please do come back.” 

The Omega was startled by the older woman’s appearance. “Oh, well, I’ll try and visit as much as possible. Thank you for having me here, Mrs. Holmes.” 

Victoria smiled. “Oh, you’re welcome darling.” 

“Thank you mummy. Now please go inside.” Sherlock silently pleaded. 

Mrs. Holmes slapped the Alpha’s shoulder. “Alright, you grumpy lump. Farewell John.” She took her leave but the Omega hid behind the window curtain and listened to her son’s conversation with such interest. 

“Forgive mummy, she’s eccentric.” 

John chuckled. “I don’t mind. She’s adorable.” The Omega came closer to Sherlock. “Can I smell you one more time?” 

The Alpha bared his neck. “Of course.” 

The Omega stepped closer to Sherlock and stood on his tippy toes as he inhaled the Alpha’s scent. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist and nuzzled his nose into the Omega’s hair. John welcomed the embrace and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders. 

“Awe.” Mrs. Holmes clasped her hands together as she witnessed the sweet display of affection. 

John released Sherlock and pressed a lovable kiss to the Alpha’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.” 

Sherlock untangled himself from the Omega and watched John walk away. “John!” The Alpha ran after him. 

“Yes! Go after him Sherly.” Victoria squeaked as she jumped up and down, feeling happy that her son is finally going after John. 

The Alpha loved that him and John were getting along perfectly well but he always hated feeling nervous around the Omega. “Do you…” Come on, Sherlock stop being an idiot! “Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?” 

The Omega couldn’t help the smile threatening to spread across his lips. “You mean like a date?” 

Mrs. Holmes was straining to hear the conversation, she sneakily opened the window and was pleased to hear the conversation better now. “Oh, a date. Please say yes, John.” 

“Yes. I know that your parents are away, for a week. So, you must enjoy your freedom before they come back.” The Alpha felt the loud thumping of his heart against his rib cage. 

“Well, uh sure. Why not.” 

Sherlock forced himself to not jump up in triumph. “Brilliant! Shall we leave around 11 tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

The Alpha was doing a poor job of hiding his happiness. “Alright, wonderful. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“See you tomorrow.” With that, the Omega left and offered a small smile to Sherlock before he disappeared inside his house. 

John closed the door behind him and he happily smiled as he realized that Sherlock was the one for him. 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
Sherlock bid his mother and father goodbye as he eagerly went next door to pick up John. They both excitedly went on their date. The Alpha begged his parents to not spread a word to Mycroft about his date with John, which his parents agreed to and they happily kept the secret to themselves. 

A few hours later, Mycroft arrived earlier than expected. He entered his parents house and went upstairs to do his work. 

Victoria came into Mycroft’s room and notified the Alpha that her and Phillip, Mr. Holmes, were going out for a while. Mycroft merely acknowledged his mother’s comment and returned to his work. 

Greg was confused as to which house belonged to Sherlock, his Genetics teacher forced the Omega to deliver a study guide to Sherlock. The Omega argued with the Beta woman, explaining that Sherlock didn’t need a study guide for their upcoming test and Greg had no idea why Sherlock hasn’t shown up to class. In the end, the Beta woman won the argument and now, Greg was standing in front of two houses, bickering with himself, trying to remember which house Sherlock lived in. 

The Omega walked towards the house to his right and rang the doorbell. 

Mycroft heard the chime of the doorbell resonating through the walls and he lazily slumped away from his desk and headed downstairs. The Alpha approached the door when he felt a whiff of a scent. Mycroft halted in his steps and tried to find the scent again but it didn’t come back, hm how odd. 

The Alpha opened the door and he was blown away by the Omega standing in front of him. The familiar scent he encountered a few seconds ago was pouring from the attractive Omega. 

Greg’s breath hitched in his throat, he’s never seen an Alpha like this before. The Alpha was dressed so nicely, he was tall, elegant, and drop dead gorgeous. Greg’s nostrils welcomed the Alpha’s scent and he greedily drank in the aroma. 

Mycroft was practically salivating the Omega’s scent, for all he knew, he wanted to pull in this magnificent Omega and ravage him against the door but he remained emotionless, and ignored his Alpha desires. “Yes.” 

The Omega cleared his throat. “Is Sherlock here?” 

The Alpha flared his nostrils at the question, is this Sherlock’s love interest? “Isn’t he at school?” 

“No, actually, that’s why I’m here.” 

Mycroft was taking in the Omega’s body. “And why exactly are you here? Are you Sherlock’s mate?” 

Greg made a disgusted face, “Oh god no. I’m just his friend.” 

The Alpha was extremely pleased to know that the Omega was only a friend. “Well, I never knew that Sherlock had beautiful friends.” The Omega blushed heavily and Mycroft offered his hand. “I’m Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock’s brother.” 

The Omega was surprised, he expected Mycroft to be a horrible man who loved to pester Sherlock, well that’s usually how Sherlock described the famous Mycroft Holmes but my gosh, was Sherlock wrong. “Oh, you’re Mycroft. Sherlock has mentioned you. I’m Greg Lestrade.” 

Mycroft encompassed the Omega’s hand and they shared a firm shake. “Is Greg short for Gregory?” 

“Yeah, but mostly everyone calls me Greg.” 

“Why reduce your name to Greg when Gregory is such a lovely name?” 

Greg shrugged. “I guess its easier to remember Greg.” 

“Well, I’m not most people. I’d like to call you Gregory. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“Of course not. In fact, I think you’re the only one who sounds really nice saying my full name.” 

The Alpha lifted his eyebrow, he’s flirty, I like that. “Well, thank you. Watch out, your Alpha might not approve of you speaking to another Alpha like this.” 

The Omega laughed. “I don’t have an Alpha.” 

Mycroft was becoming _even_ more pleased at how this situation was turning out, _wait I could’ve deduced everything about him, but why couldn’t I? Oh dear, he’s the first one to distract me completely_. The Alpha smiled widely, “Well, isn’t that wonderful news.” 

Greg was beginning to feel so much more confident. “For who exactly?” 

The Alpha leaned closer, towering himself over the Omega. “For both of us.” 

The Omega dared to press himself against Mycroft, pushing his shaft against the Alpha’s. “You’re such a tease.” Greg seductively stuck his tongue out and traced it over the Alpha’s lips. 

Mycroft growled predatorily and he wanted to grab Gregory but the Omega cockily stepped back. Greg held out a piece of paper, “Can you give this to Sherlock? It’s a study guide.” 

The Alpha felt his erection straining against his trousers. “Of course.” He responded hoarsely. 

Greg proudly started to walk away. “Goodbye Mycroft. It was lovely meeting you.” The Omega winked at the Alpha and haughtily disappeared down the street. 

Mycroft felt his interest in the Omega sparking into fire, he absolutely wanted Gregory. He’s never felt this animalistic magnetism towards an Omega but he’ll be damned if he lets Gregory slip from his hands. The Alpha reached down, pulling at his trousers to get rid of his still growing erection but god, was he fucking horny. Shit. He desperately needed to go to his room and release the amount of semen bundled up in his cock. 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
Sherlock and John were returning from their fun date. The Alpha took the Omega to eat at Angelo’s, then they went to see a thriller film which consisted of Sherlock predicting the plot and immediately, pointing out who the killer was and how ridiculous it was for the main protagonists to never notice how the killer was right under their noses. The Omega just kept laughing at the Alpha’s deductions and profoundly enjoyed spending time with Sherlock. 

Once their film was over, they walked the streets of London and entered a small café to enjoy a cup of tea. John absolutely loved this day, he was so happy to have been suspended with Sherlock. It was getting dark and Sherlock walked the Omega to the front of his house. 

The Omega faced Sherlock. “I had a great time Sherlock.” 

“Me too.” 

John grabbed the Alpha’s hand. “You know Sherlock, when I’m with you, it feels like all the bad things around me, fade away. I feel really safe with you.” 

The Alpha cupped the Omega’s face. “I would never let anyone hurt you. You know that.” John shook his head. “I just… I just want to be next to you.” 

The Omega kissed Sherlock’s palm. “Me too.” 

“John, do you… want to be my boyfriend?” 

Mycroft stepped out of the house, anger painted on his features. “Sherlock!” 

Sherlock and John faced Mycroft and the Alpha rolled his eyes, why doesn’t anyone let us have a moment?! “What!” 

The elder Homes saw the intimate distance between his younger brother and John. “I need to speak with you.” 

The Alpha hadn’t released John. “Fine.” Sherlock snapped. “Give me a few minutes.” 

Mycroft entered the house and went straight upstairs to ask his parents if they knew that Sherlock and John were being intimate together. 

Sherlock pressed his forehead against John’s. “I’m so sorry. We keep getting interrupted.” 

“It’s alright. Let me give you an answer when I see you again.” The Omega whispered lowly. 

The Alpha agreed. “Fine. Goodbye John.” 

“Bye Sherlock.” 

John entered his house as Sherlock walked towards his, already knowing what Mycroft needed to discuss with him. 

The elder Holmes was standing in the living room. “What is this?” Mycroft asked angrily as he lifted the study guide Gregory left for him. 

Sherlock took off his coat, “Let me see, seeing that you can’t read a piece of paper. I’m guessing it’s a study guide.” 

Mr and Mrs. Holmes came downstairs, wondering why Mycroft asked them if they knew anything about Sherlock and John, but they were confused at the image in front of them. “What’s going on?” Violet questioned. 

Mycroft faced his parents, “Nothing. Go back upstairs.” The Alpha returned his attention to his younger brother. “Why is this study guide here?” 

The younger Alpha looked to the side and laughed. “I don’t know, maybe I lost it.” 

The elder Holmes crumpled the useless piece of paper and threw it on the floor. “Dammit Sherlock! The point of me speaking and convincing your principal was to keep you away from suspension, but apparently you convinced that wretched woman to give you suspension. Don’t you see that I’m trying my hardest to keep you on the right path but you love throwing away my efforts and for what! To go running around with an Omega like John!” 

Sherlock tensed as his brother dared to speak a word against his precious Omega. “Don’t you dare bring him into this.” 

Mycroft laughed, “Its because of him that you’re sidetracking. It’s his fault that you were involved in that fight in the first place.” 

“You don’t understand.” 

Mrs. Holmes came closer to Mycroft. “Darling, you honestly don’t understand.” 

The elder Holmes turned his angry gaze towards his mother. “Don’t tell me that you’re taking his side mummy!” Mycroft faced the younger Alpha, “Can’t you see that I just want the best for you, Sherlock. I want you to be successful and that involves not being distracted.” 

“Who says I’m distracted?!” 

“I do! Why are you with that Omega anyways!” 

Sherlock was hating this conversation so much, “His name is John and I enjoy his company.” 

“You don’t enjoy anyone’s company.” 

“He’s an exception!” Sherlock shouted loudly. 

“Why!” 

“Because I love him!” Mycroft remained silent as he heard those words tumbling out of his baby brother’s mouth. “I love him.” Sherlock said more confidently. “I’ve always loved him.” 

Mycroft looked back at his parents. “Did you guys know about this?” Violet and Phillip looked at their younger son for permission to either lie or tell the truth. Sherlock gave a short nod, signaling his parents to tell the truth. Mr and Mrs. Holmes shook their heads, exposing the truth that they knew about Sherlock’s immense love for the Omega next door. The older Alpha huffed in disbelief, “Oh perfect.” 

“This is why I didn’t want you to know. You secretly want me to be as successful as you are, which I understand but I’m not like you Mycroft. I don’t need you breathing on my neck every second, I’m fine. And as for John, leave him out of this.” Sherlock sternly stated. 

“Why him? Out of every Omega, why him? He’s pitiful.” Mycroft knew that he was stepping into dangerous territory but he was angry and he needed to insult John or at least make Sherlock realize that there are plenty of Omegas around and others are better than John. 

The younger Alpha felt his anger building up in his chest. “Be careful Mycroft.” 

“He’s the son of a drunk who abuses him. If you ask me, John is damaged goods. I didn’t take you for someone who likes broken things.” 

Sherlock pointed a finger at the Alpha. “Shut up Mycroft!” 

“How could you say such things about that poor boy?” Mrs. Holmes questioned in surprise. 

“Why not? It’s the truth.” Mycroft stepped in front of Sherlock. “He is a waste of your time. You don’t need an Omega Sherlock, we are above that. Especially an Omega who’s obviously aware of your wealth, hasn’t it ever occurred to you that he might be lowlife gold-digging bitch who’s after your cock and money?” 

Sherlock lost his sense of control and tackled his brother to the floor. He balled his fists and with violence reeking off him, he drove his fists against Mycroft’s jaw. Punch after punch, the younger Alpha managed to crack some skin and have blood running down his brother’s cheek. 

Phillip was able to grab Sherlock and with all his force, he pulled the Alpha away from his brother, “Stop Sherlock!” 

Mycroft scrambled to his feet but Mrs. Holmes pushed him back, “Stop, both of you stop!” 

The younger Alpha was being held back by his father but his rage was failing to fade away, Sherlock kept trying to attack his brother but the firm grip holding him back was causing him to struggle against his father. 

The elder Holmes felt blood seeping from his lip, he wiped away the crimson liquid and gave a deathly glare at his baby brother, “You little shit!” 

Victoria slapped Mycroft, “Stop! Apologize to your brother now! And take back all those mean things you said!” 

Mycroft stared at his mother and faced Sherlock. 

The furious pheromones were rolling off of Sherlock, waves of anger and fury were clouding the atmosphere around them, making everyone extremely uncomfortable. 

The older Alpha didn’t apologize, instead he went upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind him in a vehement matter. 

Mr. Holmes released his son. “Sherlock, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. I just — I can’t believe he said that about John. How dare he say those things!” Sherlock felt his temper rising again, he wanted to go upstairs and hurt Mycroft. 

Victoria kept radiating calm pheromones towards her son. “Sherlock.” The Omega woman held the Alpha’s face in her hands. “Breathe. Calm down.” 

Sherlock felt his enraged mood dissipating into tranquility. “Why does he want to control my life?” The Alpha questioned brokenly. 

Mrs. Holmes hugged him. “Sherly, understand that he only wants the best for you. Mycroft wants you to have a smoother life. He wants to take care of everything for you because when he was your age he didn’t have anyone helping him. Of course, he had our help but the majority of the time, he did everything by himself. Mycroft just wants to help you, Sherlock. Ignore the things he said about John, obviously your brother doesn’t know what love is.” 

The younger Alpha snorted, “He insults John but yet, he’s already captivated by my friend.” 

“What? Mycroft in love?” Phillip questioned. 

“Yes, did you not smell the faint cologne lingering on his clothes. That cologne only belongs to one person and that’s my friend, Greg Lestrade.” Mr and Mrs. Holmes gasped in shock as they took in Sherlock’s words. “I’m going to my room, I’ll see you both tomorrow.” With that, the Alpha disappeared upstairs. 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
Sherlock was in his room busying himself with random sketches, going from useless doodles to creating awesome suits that he thought would look cool on him. Since it was barely Saturday, he had absolutely nothing to do. Without thinking it, he designed a suit that would reflect his new powers, it was a tight suit that would cover his entire body. The main colors would be red and blue and a spider design would decorate his chest. 

The Alpha studied his masterpiece. Cool. That would definitely work if I was a superhero. 

A loud knock disturbed the Alpha’s thoughts. “Who is it?” 

“Its me.” Mycroft responded. 

Sherlock growled in anger. “Go away!” 

The older Alpha ignored his baby brother’s request and entered the room. “Sherlock, I have to something to say to you.” 

The younger Alpha didn’t face his brother. “I don’t care about what you need to say to me.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Sherlock faced his brother, astonishment written all over his features. “What?” 

“I’m sorry for what I said last night. It wasn’t my place to insult John and get angry with you.” 

The younger Alpha was deducing whether Mycroft was telling the truth or if he was lying. So far, it seemed like Mycroft was telling the truth. “Thank you for the apology.” 

“Do you forgive me?” 

“What do you get out of me forgiving you?” 

Mycroft sighed, “Knowing that you do forgive me. Sherlock, I just want you to be successful, that’s all I want, but I’ve been wrongly handling these things. I won’t step into your life, if you don’t want me too but know that I will always keep an eye on you.” 

Sherlock smiled. “Thank you. I do forgive you.” 

The older Alpha lightened up. “Wonderful, well I’ll see you later. Work is calling me again.” 

“Bye.” 

Mycroft left to work while Sherlock remained at home, bored out of his mind. He lazily began to fiddle with his powers, throwing webs everywhere until he decided to see if he could work on his aim. Sherlock grabbed a can of coke and placed it on his desk, he then walked to the other side of his room and flicked his wrist, trying to catch the can of coke. His first tries weren’t successful, he broke a picture frame, cracked a lamp, or completely missed the target. 

For hours, he’s been the cause of loud crashes but after hours of practice, he’s managed to swiftly aim at his target and capture it. He was able to reach the can of coke and when his web caught hold of the can, he pulled it towards his direction and caught it in his hand. Sherlock used his other hand to reach a lamp and with all the confidence, he pulled it towards him but he ducked in time before it hit his face, instead the lamp hit the wall, shattering it into pieces. 

Mrs. Holmes has been a witness to the random crashes above her head and she was worrying about Sherlock. She knew that he son was odd but for some reason, she found this behavior way beyond odd. The Omega woman headed upstairs and knocked on the Alpha’s door. “Sherly.” 

The Alpha made his way towards the door, he purposefully kept the door ajar, only revealing a sliver of his face. 

“What’s going on in there?” The Omega woman wondered. 

“I’m exercising. I’m not dressed mummy.” 

Mrs. Holmes was worried. “Well, you’re acting very strangely, Sherly.” 

“Lovely. Thanks.” Victoria walked away, eyeing her son suspiciously as Sherlock closed the door and faced his room, which consisted of webs decorating his entire room. Oh lord. 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
Moriarty was in his mansion, looking completely tired and raggedy. He was reading the morning paper and his eyes were exposed to the news on the front page, he read the bold letters signifying his corporation could lose the contact to Quest. 

The Alpha read it with horror, the corporation that he built was crumbling into pieces. Moriarty flipped through the pages, finding the article that questioned whether this was the end of Jim Moriarty. He began to read the article when he heard a creepy cackle resonating through the walls, the Alpha looked up in fear. The spine-chilling laugh continued moving through the mansion, Jim closed his eyes and he felt his body being taken over by a dark force. Jim felt himself changing into someone else and god did it feel good. 

When he opened his eyes, his pupils were fully blown and he smiled spookily as he headed downstairs. 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
The next day, Sherlock awoke with energy spreading all over his body. The Alpha joyfully ran down the stairs. “I’m going out, I’ll see you guys later.” 

Mycroft came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. “Where are you going?” 

“To the library.” 

Mr and Mrs. Holmes came from the kitchen as well. “Ou, who’s going with you to the library?” Victoria questioned. 

Sherlock ruffled his hair. “John.” 

Mr. Holmes smiled brightly. “Oh, how wonderful! You two have fun.” 

“Just make sure that you use a condom if you both decide to engage in sexual intercourse.” Mycroft sassily remarked. 

Victoria and Phillip slapped the older Alpha’s shoulders while Sherlock blushed furiously. “Thanks for the tip dear brother.” 

Sherlock left his house and promptly made his way to the Omega’s house. The Alpha rung the doorbell. 

John opened the door. “Sherlock. Hi. What’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library with me?” 

“Oh, um sure.” 

“And maybe, you can give me your answer to my question.” The Alpha was praying that John would say yes to his question. 

The Omega grabbed his keys and stepped outside. “Right, well I do have an answer for you but I’ll tell you when we get to the library.” 

Sherlock and John made their way to the library, they went to the fourth floor and sat in an aisle that consisted of romance and thriller novels. They both rested their backs against the bookshelves and chatted quietly, secretly both pleased that no one appeared in this aisle. 

“So, what’s the answer you have for me?” The Alpha questioned. 

John faced Sherlock and he held the Alpha’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Sherlock.” Sherlock’s face changed into a sad frown. “I’m sorry that we didn’t get together earlier but god, was it worth the wait. Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend you gorgeous git.” 

Sherlock’s depressed frown changed into happiest grin the Omega has ever seen. “What? Really? You would be my boyfriend?” 

The Omega chuckled. “Of course, I would be. Unless you want me to change my mind.” 

The Alpha tackled John to the ground, purposefully laying himself on the Omega. “You idiot, I would never want you to change your mind.” 

John laughed, “I’m glad to hear that.” The Omega’s hands roamed over Sherlock’s back and he slowly lowered his hands to grip the Alpha’s bum. “Will you kiss me properly now?” 

Sherlock growled lowly as he dipped down to suck a mark on John’s neck. “If you keep squeezing my butt like that, I might just want to do more than kiss you.” 

The Omega moaned as he felt the light suction on his skin. “Oh, Sherlock.” John took the liberty to suck the Alpha’s earlobe. 

The Alpha groaned and bucked his hips against the Omega. John felt his erection growing by the second, he released Sherlock’s earlobe and sunk his teeth in the crook of the Alpha’s neck. Sherlock sucked on the tender flesh harder until he felt the Omega’s teeth sinking into his skin, the Alpha closed his eyes and removed his mouth from the purple hickey forming. The Alpha began to rut himself on John, the Omega felt his hole watering and he firmly gripped Sherlock’s hips, and urged the Alpha to rut against him even harder. Their clothed erections were rubbing against each other, the constant friction was promoting a desire to have each other right here and now. Sherlock could smell the lust radiating from John and god was that scent clouding his mind. All he needed was a kiss, just a sweet tender connection of their lips and he’ll know, that this Omega was only his. 

The Alpha extracted his face from the crook of John’s neck and stared into the Omega’s cobalt blue eyes. “You’re perfect.” 

The Omega was flushed, his breathing was a mess and his cheeks were heated. “So are you.” John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. “And you’re mine.” 

Sherlock felt his heart doing a somersault. “I’ve been waiting so long for you to say those words.” The Alpha caressed the Omega’s cheek. “And you’re mine as well.” 

John leaned up, reaching Sherlock’s lips and the Alpha hazily closed his eyes as he lowered his lips to meet the Omega’s. 

A soft giggle resonated a few inches away from the couple, Sherlock stopped midway and opened his eyes. John heard the docile giggle and he looked behind him, his upside-down view consisted of a tiny girl watching them. 

The Alpha was irritated that their kiss was again interrupted by none other than a little girl. “Hello.” 

The Omega girl smiled shyly. “Hi.” 

John couldn’t help but laugh. “Hello.” 

“Hi. Hehe.” 

There was an awkward silence between the three and Sherlock cleared his throat. “Go away.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to look but you two look so pretty together. Are you guys making babies?” The innocent child asked. 

Sherlock felt extremely uncomfortable. “Go away little girl. Obviously, your mother is looking for you because you decided to explore the library by yourself. At some point you realized you were lost and then you stumbled upon us and the intimate attraction between me and my boyfriend intrigued you, which is why you stayed but now you’re becoming annoying. So, go away.” 

John shushed the Alpha. “Do you need help finding your mom?” 

The little girl shook her head and the Omega looked up at Sherlock. “I guess this wasn’t our time.” 

The Alpha growled in frustration. “Promise me that we will continue this later.” 

The Omega booped Sherlock’s nose. “I’m counting on it.” 

Sherlock and John untangled themselves from the floor and tried to hide their prominent erections, while they helped the little girl. With the Alpha’s brilliant deductions, they found the Omega’s mother crying at the reception desk but she thanked the two for returning her daughter. 

Since, their sexy time was disturbed and their awaited kiss never happened, Sherlock and John decided to head home. 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
Sherlock dropped off the Omega at his house and merrily skipped his way to the front door when he met with Greg. 

“Oh, Sherlock. Hey.” Greg patted down his hair and hid the hickeys covering his neck. 

The Alpha deduced the Omega. “You and my brother basically shagged in his room. Didn’t you?” 

Greg was blushing. “What? That’s preposterous. I came to find you but you weren’t here.” 

Sherlock smirked. “And yet the marks on your throat say otherwise.” 

The Omega rolled his eyes. “Fine. Yes, me and My engaged in a senseless snogging session. Is there a problem with that?” 

The Alpha grimaced at the nickname Greg gave to his brother. “No problem at all. Just know that my brother is completely captivated by you. Has he asked you to become his boyfriend?” 

Greg’s eyes widened. “No. He hasn’t actually. When I came here, we both sort of lost control and we just began to make out and he carried me to his bedroom and — “ 

“Thank you, I don’t need to know the details. So, I suspect we will see more of each other.” Sherlock inquired. 

“I guess. You don’t mind, do you Sherlock?” 

Sherlock patted the Omega’s shoulder. “Of course, I don’t. As long as you and my brother are happy, then I have no objection.” 

The Omega was relieved to hear those words and he threw his arms around the Alpha, giving him a comforting hug. “Thanks mate.” Greg pulled away and eyed John’s house. “So, how’s it with you and John?” 

The Alpha smiled uncontrollably. “Well, since you’re basically family already, you have the right to know. Me and John are together.” 

Greg was shocked. “As couple?” 

“No, we’re best friends who finish each other’s sentences. Of course, as a couple. I asked him out and he said yes to me.” 

The Omega felt so happy for his friend. “Sherlock, that’s amazing! Finally, after years of swooning over him, he’s finally yours!” 

“I know, I’m pleased.” The Alpha was radiating such cheerful energy. 

“Well, I’m happy for you. Take care of him with your life.” Greg looked at his watch. “Shit! I have to go, I didn’t think My would keep me here that long. I’ll see you later Sherlock.” 

Sherlock waved goodbye to his friend and stepped inside his house, removing his coat. A moment later, his parents came through the door as well. 

Victoria smiled, “Ah, Sherly. How was your trip with John?” 

Mycroft came down the stairs, sneakily fixing his hair and covering the scratches that painted his chest. “Sherlock, mother, father, you all came back home, how lovely.” 

Sherlock lifted his arms. “My dear family, since you are all here. I have an important announcement to make.” The Alpha pulled his brother down the stairs and shoved him in the living room. “Guess what happened today?” 

Mycroft eyed his brother. “You and John almost had sex in the library.” 

The Alpha huffed in annoyance. “Besides that, me and John are finally a couple! He’s officially my boyfriend!” 

Mr and Mrs. Holmes squealed in excitement as Mycroft broadly smiled. Victoria pulled Sherlock into a tight hug as his father joined the embrace as well. “We are so happy for you son.” Phillip patted the Alpha’s shoulder. 

“I’m very happy for you dear brother. You’re finally with the one you love. Take care of him, Sherlock.” Mycroft smiled. 

“Oh, I will.” Sherlock grinned. 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
Mycroft was huffing in irritation, he was seated on the couch in the living room while he was typing away on his laptop. It’s been three weeks since he’s been after a group of men who had the audacity to break into his office and extract valuable information concerning the British government. With all the power that Mycroft held, he still couldn’t find these bastards. 

Sherlock came downstairs when he saw his brother in distress. “You need help finding those idiots who stole your precious information.” 

The older Alpha looked up from his laptop. “Accurate deducing brother.” 

The younger Alpha sat next to Mycroft. “What’s keeping you from finding them?” 

Mycroft sat back on the couch, “I don’t know where to start. We’ve traced their recent activities but then, they suddenly vanished. I can’t seem to figure out where they have hidden.” 

Sherlock looked at his brother’s laptop and figured out where these men were. The Alpha was this close to pointing out the simple detail his brother missed when Sherlock looked at his wrist, and his drawing from upstairs popped into his head. He could catch these guys and the Alpha can try out his powers. 

The older Alpha groaned in frustration, “I’m leaving. I’m going to visit Gregory.” 

The younger Alpha lifted his eyebrow. “Are you two a couple?” 

Mycroft smirked. “Not yet.” 

Sherlock smiled. “Well, good luck finding those men. I’m going to go sleep. See you later, dear brother.” 

The younger Alpha headed upstairs and entered his room, locking the door behind him. Obviously, Sherlock couldn’t create the outfit that he drew in his sketchbook but he can find something that can somewhat resemble it. The Alpha rummaged through his closet and he found a pair of red sneakers, blue sweats, a red sweater with a spider design in the front, a pair of red gloves, and a red mask that covered Sherlock’s face except for his eyes. 

Once the Alpha had his outfit together, he looked into the mirror. I look ridiculous. Sherlock shrugged and headed towards his window when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Sherly.” Mrs. Holmes called out. 

Sherlock was stuck in between lifting his leg out the window and holding onto the ledge. “Yes.” He called out calmly. 

“Are you hungry dear? I know its past dinner time but me and your father will be going to sleep soon and I just wondered if you wanted me to cook anything for you?” 

“No thank you mummy. Goodnight.” Sherlock waited patiently for his mother to leave. 

“Alright, goodnight darling.” Victoria calmly made her way downstairs. 

The Alpha exhaled in relief and jumped out his window. Flicking his wrist, he aimed for high buildings and began to swing from side to side, heading towards an abandoned train station that housed the men Mycroft was looking for. 

Sherlock managed to keep out of sight and dodged as many CCTV cameras as possible. He loved the thrill of the wind rushing through his body as he continued flying through the air, throwing webs left and right, zooming past the buildings without being noticed. 

Finally, he reached the train station, Sherlock stealthily landed on the ground, crouching flexibly as he looked for the entrance that led to an underground tunnel. The Alpha found the opening and he ran towards a wall, he began to climb up until he reached the roof of the train station and quietly crawled his way to the entrance upside down. Thanks to the darkness surrounding the underground tunnel, Sherlock won’t be seen easily. The Alpha continued creeping his way on the roof when he heard chatter in the distance. Bingo. 

The Alpha began to see a dim light appearing at the end of the tunnel, it was a fire and surrounding the fire, there were four men. From what Sherlock saw on Mycroft’s laptop, these men qualified for the profile of idiots stealing information from his brother. Sherlock remained hidden in the dark corners as he saw the four men below him. He calculated every weakness that belonged to each man and with every courage he had, he jumped towards the ground and with excitement running through his veins. Sherlock honestly couldn’t wait to see how his powers would help him in this situation. 

The four men didn’t notice Sherlock’s presence, for they were reading valuable documents. Quickly, Sherlock knew that they were all Alphas. Even better for me. 

Sherlock remained unnoticed and the Alpha rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “What’s up gentlemen? I see you guys are heavily interested in those documents.” At last, the four men stood up grabbing their guns. “You know, a little birdie told me that stealing documents from an annoying Alpha who’s trying to stay on a diet is quite rude.” 

“The hell are you?!” One Alpha shouted as he pointed his gun towards Sherlock. 

“I’m here to take back those documents.” Sherlock answered playfully. 

Another Alpha cocked his gun. “And who are you? Spidey boy?” 

“Man, that’s not even a cool name. At least change it to like Spider-Man or something.” The third Alpha commented. 

The leader of group grew irritated. “Can you three shut the fuck up!” 

Sherlock thought the name over. Spider-Man. “Hey man, that’s a cool name. Thanks.” 

The Alpha who came up with the name smiled happily. “No problem man.” 

The leader looked back at his stupid companion and faced Sherlock. “Well, Spider-Man. Sorry but we’re not giving up these documents.” 

“Too bad. I was hoping this situation would turn out better.” Sherlock aimed his web towards the ceiling as he lifted himself from the ground. 

“Kill him!!” One of the Alphas shouted. 

Sherlock landed behind one of the Alphas and kicked the back of his leg. The Alpha fell to the ground as Sherlock removed the gun from the man’s hand. Sherlock spotted the leader ready to aim at him, when he flicked his wrist, catching the gun and ripping it from the man’s hands as he swung the weapon to an Alpha running towards him. The back of the gun hit the man in the temple, which left the Alpha a bit unbalanced. Sherlock noticed the leader running away and he flicked both his wrists, the web caught hold of the man’s back and Sherlock yanked the man back as he jumped over the fire and landed on the man’s chest. The Alpha screamed in pain as he felt Sherlock wrapping him up in a ball of web. 

The leader remained on the floor squirming as Sherlock shot two webs towards an Alpha’s face. The man fell to the ground as his vision was covered by an abundance of sticky web. Sherlock kicked the man in the stomach as he picked up the Alpha and threw him towards another Alpha running away. The man yelped through the air as he felt himself crashing against another body, he landed on top of his companion as Sherlock appeared in front of them. He covered them both in a butt load of web, assuring that they won’t be moving at all. Sherlock needed one more man, who was currently running towards him. The Alpha tackled Sherlock to the ground, the two men grunted as they hit the floor. 

The man took out a knife and he wanted to drive the weapon through Sherlock’s heart but the Alpha quickly flicked his wrist to the side, catching onto something and pulling him away from the man on top of him. He escaped underneath the man’s hold and Sherlock pulled himself to his feet and without hesitation, he jumped onto the man’s back before the Alpha could turn around. The man groaned in pain as he felt Sherlock standing on top of him, Sherlock kicked the knife from the man’s hands as he delivered a blow to the back of the man’s head. The Alpha remained unconscious as Sherlock stepped off of the man. 

Sherlock dragged the unconscious man towards the three men struggling against the tight hold of his web. He rearranged all the men to sit in a circle, their backs against each other as Sherlock threw another load of web on them. Sherlock managed to cover them all in his web, purposefully making sure that they won’t be able to escape at all. Once Sherlock felt satisfied, he went towards the pit of fire and got all the papers that belonged to Mycroft. 

The Alpha approached the leader and placed the neatly stack of papers on his lap as Sherlock took out of his phone and called the police. “Well, the cops are on their way. Thanks for the cooperation. Laterz.” 

  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
Morning came and Sherlock was filled with energy, the adrenaline from last night kept him wide awake with exhilaration. The Alpha came downstairs and noticed his brother in shock. “Mycroft, what’s wrong?” 

“Apparently, the men who stole the documents from my office were caught last night. This morning, they sent me the documents. They questioned the thieves about their capturer and they only responded as their capturer being called Spider-Man. I reviewed the tapes of the location and there’s no sign of this Spider-Man. Well, whoever he is, he did a good job of capturing these men.” 

Sherlock tried to hide the wide smile threatening to spread across his face. “Really? Interesting. Well, I guess he’s good at what he does.” The Alpha left his brother and walked into the kitchen. I’m good at catching the bad guys. I’m basically a hero. I could help others, catch the bad guys who threaten London and protect the residents here. That sounds like a plan.

Mr. Holmes distracted Sherlock from his thoughts. “Sherly, come with me to run a few errands.” 

The Alpha went to grab his coat and walked outside with his father. He entered the car with his father and Sherlock longingly stared at John’s house. 

Phillip noticed the look of love spreading across Sherlock’s face. “Do you miss him already?” 

“I always miss him.” 

Mr. Holmes smiled. “Oh, Sherlock you turned out to be a romantic like me.” 

Sherlock smirked. “I guess I inherited a valuable trait from you.” 

The Alpha went around London with his father, completing a number of errands. They took up the whole day and already, they were both exhausted. It was starting to get dark and the lights of London came to life. The last thing to check off Mr. Holmes’ list was visiting the bank, he parked the car on the sidewalk and the Alpha emerged from the car along with Sherlock. 

“Father, do you mind if I go and buy something for John. I know he’s quite fond of a certain book that deals with human biology.” Sherlock asked. “And there’s a candy shop next to the book store. They sell a specific candy that John loves.” 

Phillip waved his hand. “Of course, Sherly. Spoil your man.” Mr. Holmes smiled. “You know Sherlock, I’m happy to say that I think you’ll protect and love John wonderfully. And I think John will help you remain the great man you are becoming. Remember Sherlock, with great power comes great responsibility.” 

The Alpha appreciated his father’s words and quickly, he sprinted away, buying the items for John and a few sweets for himself. Sherlock felt terrible, it seemed he was taking longer than he should have but his father wouldn’t mind. Once the Alpha acquired everything he wanted to purchase, he calmly walked back to where his father’s car was. Sherlock felt at peace when he noticed ambulances and cop cars surrounding the area that held his father’s car, except he didn’t see the familiar vehicle. 

Sherlock was confused until he noticed that someone was shot, he came closer to the scene and his heart was racing when he saw an older man on the floor. It wasn’t just any older man, it was his father. 

The Alpha pushed everyone out of the way. “Let me through!” 

A police officer held him back. “You can’t go through.” 

“That’s my father you idiot!” Sherlock shoved the man aside and came to his father’s side. “Father! Oh my god, what happened!” The Alpha asked the cops. 

“There was a robbery at a bank. The suspect ran out and he needed a car to get away. He shot your father and took the vehicle.” The officer responded. 

Sherlock felt the anger building inside him, he should have never left his father, he should have stayed with him and protected him. The Alpha held onto his father’s hand, “Somebody fucking help me! Move your lazy asses and help my father!” 

Phillip tightened his grip on Sherlock’s hand and faced his son. “Sherlock.”


	4. My Heart Insists Protecting You

Sherlock faced his dying father, tears welling inside his eyes. 

“Sherlock.” The older man reached for his son’s hand and held him close. “Sher —“ 

Phillip didn’t get to finish his words, for the older Alpha closed his eyes and threw his head back. His breathing came to a halt, he was dead. 

Sherlock couldn’t comprehend what just happened. “Father? No. Dad! Someone fucking help me!” 

The Alpha was letting his tears fall down his high cheekbones, for no one helped him. 

Two cops behind Sherlock were listening to their radios. “They got the shooter. He’s headed south on Fifth Avenue. We got three cars in pursuit.” 

Once they heard that information, the two cops began to push the crowd back. “All right, folks. Come on, move back.” 

Sherlock heard every word that was spoken through the radio, so with the acquired information, he left the items he bought on the floor and fled the crime scene. 

He began to run through an abandoned alley, his tears drying up as he began to climb the wall of a building. Sherlock needed to be on high ground, for he needed to see where the criminal was going. The Alpha continued climbing up the wall until he reached the roof of the building. 

Once his feet were leveled on a flat surface, he returned to running in full speed, taking giant leaps from one building to another. He continued jumping until he landed on top of a building with a round dome that housed a circular ball which Sherlock perched himself on. The Alpha patiently sat there, looking for the stolen vehicle that housed his father’s murderer. Sherlock’s Belstaff coat was billowing behind him as he continued to wait. 

Then he saw his father’s stolen car being recklessly driven through the streets of London. The Alpha flicked his wrist, aiming for the building across from him and he held onto the web as he took a really deep breath. Sherlock eyed the stolen car and with a vile anger, he jumped off the building, shooting his webs and swinging from side to side, coming closer to the car he was pursuing. 

The police kept chasing the man who was driving the stolen vehicle and due to the chase, the criminal began to drive crazily, knocking down trash bins and scaring the hell out of pedestrians walking through the streets. 

Sherlock managed to surpass all the cop cars pursing the yellow vehicle and with one last jump, he perfectly landed on top of the stolen car. The man inside the car was startled by the sudden thump that resonated from the top of the vehicle. Sherlock drove his fist through the roof of the car and tried to disorient the driver while attacking the man’s face. 

The criminal couldn’t see a damn thing due to Sherlock’s hand blocking his view, which resulted into him hitting a few cars. The man became tired of the stranger on top of his car so, he reached below his seat and took out a gun, aiming the bullets upwards and trying to shoot Sherlock. 

Sherlock managed to dodge the incoming bullets but the Alpha realized that at any given point, a bullet could pierce his skin and injure him. So, Sherlock jumped off the car and landed on top of a truck. 

The criminal began to speed up, passing the truck that Sherlock was on. Sherlock eyed the vehicle getting away when his eyes caught a glimpse of the bridge up ahead. The Alpha knew that he would get crushed once the truck went underneath the bridge, so, when the truck approached the bridge, Sherlock took an enormous leap over the bridge and managed to land on the same truck that he was on before. Sherlock saw the yellow vehicle again and with another leap, he managed to land in front of the stolen car. 

With violence bursting inside his body, he punched through the windshield, breaking the glass. The sudden blow caused the criminal to swerve out of control. 

Sherlock looked behind him and saw that the car would crash against a gate ahead. He jumped in time as he perched himself on top of the gate that the criminal broke down with the car. The criminal opened the car door and went inside the area that the gate was protecting. The police cars arrived way later but they weren’t lucky enough to catch the criminal first. 

The gated area led towards an abandoned warehouse that was dark and unused. The criminal, with a gun in hand, surveyed the abandoned warehouse, constantly facing every direction as he heard cops yelling outside. The criminal reloaded his gun and tried to find an exit somewhere as the bright white light belonging to a police helicopter up above, shined inside the warehouse. 

The criminal was absolutely oblivious to Sherlock crawling on the ceiling of the warehouse. Thanks to the Alpha’s black coat, trousers, and gloves, they made him camouflage easily to the ceiling. The light from the helicopter kept shining through the warehouse, making the criminal incredibly paranoid. 

“Who’s there?” The criminal shouted. 

Sherlock’s shadow was captured by the white light that ran across the ceiling, the criminal saw the silhouette belonging to Sherlock and began to shoot at the ceiling. The criminal was not even close to shooting Sherlock. The man stopped shooting at the ceiling, his back was faced towards the windows that over looked the river outside. 

Sherlock slid down his web, he was behind the criminal and hanging upside down, his coat was hanging behind him and his curls were wild. The Alpha pressed the soles of his shoes together, creating a triangle with his legs as he watched the criminal being an idiot for not noticing Sherlock yet. The Alpha pulled himself up as the criminal ran towards a locked door and tried his best to open it. 

Sherlock landed on the ground and grabbed the back of the criminal’s jacket and slammed him against the door, purposefully banging the man’s head through the glass windows on the door. He repeated the same action to the following windows that were waiting to be broken. The criminal received many deep cuts across his face as the glass touched his skin. The Alpha then threw the criminal back towards empty cages. 

The criminal took out a knife and swung his arm towards Sherlock, the Alpha dodged the incoming attack as he did a back flip, kicking the knife out of the man’s hand. Sherlock jumped and held onto a hook above him and delivered a kick to the criminal’s chest, causing the man to stumble back. The criminal hit a wall that was in between two windows and groaned at the pain rising in his back. Sherlock approached the man with fury embedded in his blood. 

“Don’t hurt me.” The criminal begged. “Give me a chance. Give me a chance!” 

“What about my father? Did you give him a chance? Did you?!” The Alpha lost his temper and grabbed the criminal’s shirt, lifting him off the ground. “Answer me!” 

The light outside illuminated the man’s features and Sherlock analyzed every information pertaining to this murderer. “You have a wife that takes care of two children that are not even hers, they were a creation of the affair you commenced with her sister. Due to your gambling habits, your children can’t even afford to go to school and you blame your wife when you know she’s not the one to blame. You constantly cheat on her with her sister and abuse them both. You’re a criminal that steals money from banks and once you acquire the money you need, you waste it on alcohol and gambling. You kill those who are in your way and you don’t give two shits about taking one’s life. By far, you are the worst and most ignorant criminal to walk this earth.” The Alpha released the criminal. “What a waste.” 

The criminal chuckled as he lifted his gun and aimed it at Sherlock’s forehead. “Nice speech freak.” He cocked the gun, “See ya.” 

Sherlock snarled violently as he knocked the gun out of the man’s hand. The Alpha twisted the criminal’s wrist and twirled the man around, holding him in a headlock position. “This is for my father.” 

Sherlock harshly pushed the criminal forward and the man fell from glass window. The criminal instantly died as he hit the ground. Sherlock watched as the man laid there, lifeless. 

I just killed someone. I just killed someone. I just killed someone. 

The same phrase kept going through Sherlock’s head like an endless loop until a light from a boat shined on him. “Freeze! We’ve got the place completely surrounded!” 

Cops began to swarm the warehouse but by the time they reached the broken window, there was no one there. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Sherlock sat on top of a ledge, watching the busy streets of London moving. He sat there not knowing what to feel. The Alpha was angry, sad, lost, terrified, and weak. His father was dead and the man responsible for killing him was dead. Sherlock still couldn’t comprehend that he killed a human being but it was for the right cause with good intentions behind it but still, he took away someone’s life. 

The Alpha was at war with himself. 

It wasn’t until hours later that Sherlock decided to go home and face his mother and brother. Mycroft already knew what happened to his father, so he left mummy behind while he went to deal with collecting his father’s body. 

Sherlock reached the front door and stepped through the threshold. 

He was greeted by his mother who was sadly approaching him. “Is it true?” She asked weakly. “Is he dead?” 

The Alpha slowly nodded his head and his mother embraced him as she began to weep loudly, crying in pain as she held onto her son. “No. No. No. My god no!” 

Sherlock felt himself breaking down as well and held his mother close as he wept on her shoulder. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
In an empty military base owned by Quest Aerospace, General Slogan exited a car and was met by an older man who was an Omega. “Good evening.” 

“General. Good to see you.” The Omega began to explain their progress in their work. “Our exoskeleton’s got real firepower.” 

“Well, if it does what you say it can, I’ll sign that contract tomorrow.” General Slogan smiled. 

On the other side of the wall the general and the Omega were walking by, there was an empty field where workers from Quest Aerospace were testing the new exoskeleton and seeing if their improvements have perfected the invention. The general along with the Omega were behind a concrete wall with a rectangular opening that allowed the viewers to see what was happening on the field. 

“Are you confident in this?” The general asked. 

“Absolutely.” The Omega loudly exclaimed. “Captain Curtis is our top pilot. Now, what about your commitment to Moriarty’s corporation?” 

The general snorted. “Nothing would please me more than to put Jim Moriarty out of business.” 

The pilot inside the exoskeleton was preparing to lift off the ground, slowly descending upwards, hovering above the ground and taking in the smile the general was giving. 

Then a sound began to invade the ears of everyone on the field. 

General Slogan faced the Omega. “What is that?” 

  
  
You’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive

Feel the city breakin’ and everybody shakin’

And we’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive

Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive

  
  
The pilot lifted his eyebrow, “Hey, there’s something approaching us. What is that?” 

Then a high cackle resonated through the entire field and a bomb was thrown towards the exoskeleton that held the pilot inside. The exoskeleton exploded into pieces, bright lights of fire illuminated the field. 

Moriarty appeared on the glider with a green suit that hugged his perfectly slim body along with a green goblin mask with yellow eyes. He laughed wildly as he shot four bombs towards the general, killing everyone on the military base and destroying all the creations Quest Aerospace made. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**A Few Months After**

  
  
Sherlock and John, along with their classmates were graduating from high school. Graduation hats were being thrown in the air as everyone screamed in happiness. Everyone’s graduation outfits were green and the entire ceremony consisted of green decorations. 

Once the ceremony was over, Sherlock’s mother and Mycroft came and congratulated him. 

The older Omega embraced her son. “My dear Sherly! You did it, my sweet boy! I’m so proud of you! Come here!” She kept kissing her son on the cheek. 

“Mummy, stop! Stop kissing me! I don’t reciprocate the same emotions you are experiencing.” Sherlock escaped his mother’s hold. 

“Such a rude child.” Mrs Holmes slapped the Alpha’s arm. 

Mycroft awkwardly hugged his brother. “Well done, Sherlock. A step closer to success.” 

Sherlock squirmed away from his brother’s embrace. “I don’t need sentiment from you either.” 

Mycroft falsely chuckled when he spotted Gregory. “I’ll be back.” 

Sherlock lifted his eyebrow and followed Mycroft’s gaze and the Alpha smirked when his eyes landed on Greg. 

John was being hugged by his mum. “Good job darling. I’m so proud of you.” 

The Omega smiled. “Thanks. Where’s dad?” 

John’s mother frowned. “Your father, well… you know how he is.” 

“Yeah, he’s too busy to come and see his son graduating from fucking high school.” 

Mrs Watson hugged him. “Don’t worry darling. I’m here. That’s all that matters.” 

John sadly smiled. “That’s true.” 

Sherlock kept his eye on John, hoping to catch the Omega alone when he felt a hand patting him on the back. “Sherlock! We made it!” 

The Alpha turned around and was faced with Harry. “Apparently so.” 

“So, you made it?” 

Harry turned around to see his father dressed in a beautiful suit. “It’s not the first time I’ve been proven wrong.” Moriarty extended his hand. “Congratulations.” 

Harry shook his father’s hand. “Thanks dad.” 

Jim faced Sherlock. “Sherlock, the science award. That’s terrific.” 

Sherlock forced a false smile. “Yes, I’m very pleased.” 

“I know this has been a difficult time for you… but I want you to try and enjoy this day. Commencement: the end of one thing, the start of something new.” Moriarty proudly stated. 

Harry walked away, leaving his father and Sherlock to talk when he bumped into someone. “Hey John.” 

“Harry, we’re finally out of here.” 

The Alpha smiled. “That’s very true. So, are you sticking around or will you be heading home?” 

John looked back at his mom. “My mom wants to head home and give me a few gifts.” 

“Awesome! Hopefully I get to see you around.” 

The Omega laughed. “I’m pretty sure we will.” John extended his arms and hugged the Alpha. 

Sherlock continued chatting with Jim when his eyes shifted towards John and he witnessed Harry hugging the Omega. The Alpha bit his inner cheek as he tried to ignore the spike of jealousy rising in his chest. 

“You’re like a brother to Harry. That makes you family. And if you need anything, just give me a call.” Moriarty patted Sherlock’s shoulder. 

The Alpha had no idea what Jim said but he smiled and shook the man’s hand. “Brilliant. Thank you.” 

Moriarty winked at the Alpha and walked away, greeting other parents that knew him. 

Sherlock went towards Harry. “Where did John go?” 

“He left with his mom.” 

The Alpha looked through the cluster of people and made an unpleased sound at not having a chance to talk to his boyfriend. Sherlock chatted a bit with Harry when his mother appeared at his side. 

“Let’s go Sherly. Ou, Harry.” Mrs Holmes hugged the Alpha. “Good job darling, I’m very proud of you as well.” 

Harry smiled. “Thank you, Mrs Holmes.” 

With that, Sherlock left with his mother. “Where is Mycroft?” 

Mrs Holmes shrugged her shoulders. “I honestly don’t know, he simply disappeared.” 

Sherlock faced the direction where Mycroft left to find Lestrade and to his surprise, he saw his older brother holding Greg’s hand and leading the Omega away from the crowd. Sherlock rolled his eyes and entered the car with his mom. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Mrs Holmes and Sherlock stepped through the threshold and entered their house. 

“Where on earth is Mycroft?” The Omega asked. 

Sherlock snorted. “I have a feeling he’s enjoying himself.” 

Mrs Holmes faced her son. “What makes you say that?” 

“Intuition.” 

The Omega took off her hat. “Oh darling, did you ask John?” 

The Alpha shook his head. “No, I didn’t get a chance to see him or talk to him. But later on, today, I’ll go ask him.” 

“Yes, ask him and see what he says.” 

“I will.” Sherlock held onto his diploma and went up the stairs. 

“Sherly? Do you want me to fix you something to eat? Anything?” Mrs Holmes asked. 

The Alpha faced his mother, masking his sadness. “No thank you.” 

Sherlock slowly walked up the stairs not seeing how his mother was affected by seeing her son being hurt. Mrs Holmes hated seeing the Alpha putting up his walls, not allowing his feelings to escape. 

The hours passed by and it was night already, Mycroft still hadn’t returned and Sherlock was inside his room, remembering his father. The Alpha sat on his bed as he clutched onto a picture frame that held a photo of his father, mother, Mycroft, and himself. Tears were quietly gliding down his face, Sherlock was trying so hard not to break down. 

Mrs Holmes entered his room and her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach when she saw the Alpha crying. 

“What is it mummy?” Sherlock questioned, his back facing his mother. 

The Omega sat next to her son and wrapped her arm around the Alpha. 

The two didn’t speak for a bit until Sherlock cleared his throat and exhaled deeply. “I missed him a lot today.” 

Mrs Holmes couldn’t hold her tears back as she heard the broken voice belonging to her son. “I know. I miss him too. But he was there.” 

The Alpha snorted. “That’s not true. Its not logical. He’s gone. And I can’t stop thinking about why I feel this way.” 

The Omega wiped her tears away. “Sherlock, you are so brilliant. And I’m not just saying that because you are my son but because it is true. You are far more intelligent than any of us put together. You were blessed to pertain a vast expansion of knowledge that lies inside your wonderful brain. But at times, like now, you are so naïve. Being smart doesn’t mean that you have to be emotionless. You always tell me, _oh sentiment how boring_ or _oh sentiment how dull_. Sentiment is a part of us. And I don’t like it when you bottle up your feelings. Being emotional doesn’t mean that you’re weak. Feel something Sherlock because if you don’t, then what a waste. You loved him very much Sherlock and he loved you. Your father never doubted the man you’d grow into. How you were meant for great things. And he felt so much happiness when he learned that you and John were together. He knew that John would help you change and become the man you were destined to be.” 

Sherlock faced his mother and lamentably smiled. “Thanks mummy.” 

Mrs Holmes kissed his temple. “Come on, go see John for a bit. Bring him back here and be happy around him.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Sherlock went across to knock on John’s door. 

The Omega opened the door. “Sherlock.” John immediately became happier. 

“Hi.” 

The Omega smiled. “What are you doing here?” 

The Alpha made a thinking face. “Well, you are my boyfriend and I miss you. I didn’t get a chance to talk to you today. If you want, we can go to my place for a bit.” 

John looked back inside the living room. “Sure.” He grabbed his keys and followed Sherlock inside the Alpha’s house. 

Mrs Holmes greeted John with a hug and kiss on his cheek. Sherlock grabbed the Omega’s hand and led him to his room. 

John entered the Alpha’s room and chuckled. “You’re messy.” 

“Sorry about that.” 

“You’re fine.” 

Sherlock jumped on his bed, removing his shoes and patting the empty spot next to him. “Sit with me.” 

The Omega removed his shoes and hopped onto the mattress, sitting across from his boyfriend. The Alpha remained silent as John reached forward and intertwined their fingers together. 

“I’m sorry about you father, Sherlock. I know I’ve kept my distance from you but I just wanted you to have space.” 

Sherlock tightened his grip on the Omega’s hand and gave a docile kiss to the back of John’s hand. “How thoughtful.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’ll live.” 

The Omega frowned. “Is there anything I can do to change that frown upside down?” 

The Alpha chuckled. “Your presence is enough to make me happy.” 

John came closer to his boyfriend and rested his forehead against Sherlock’s. “Its okay, love. I’m here if you need me.” The Omega rested his palm against the Alpha’s pale cheek. 

Sherlock felt his body becoming unbearably hot, his heart was skipping so many beats that he wondered how the fuck he hasn’t gotten a heart attack yet. His breath was hitching as he felt John’s skin against his. The Omega’s sweet scent was permeating through the Alpha’s nose, making him high off of John’s scent. 

“John.” Sherlock whispered. 

The Omega leaned closer, his lips were inches away from the Alpha’s. John looked into Sherlock’s ocean blue eyes and offered a small smile as his thumb ran across the Alpha’s cheekbone. The Omega closed his eyes and sealed the space in between them, gently placing his lips on Sherlock’s. 

The Alpha immediately froze, he’s never kissed anyone before, his brain was completely blank. He could memorize all the different types of tobacco that existed in this world, he could name every element in the periodic table, can mix chemicals to make sulfuric acid, and he could even diffuse a bomb. But when it came to kissing, he had nothing stored in his mind palace. Sherlock was panicking, what if he did it wrong? What if John stops liking him because he has no kissing experience? 

The Alpha hadn’t moved his lips and his eyes were wide open. 

John pulled back and laughed softly. “Is this your first-time kissing someone?” 

Sherlock was embarrassed, what the actual fuck? He was a goddam Alpha, of course he should know about kissing and all that sweet shit but he had zero experience with it. “Yes.” 

The Omega climbed onto Sherlock’s lap, his hands cupping the Alpha’s neck. “You want to try that again?” 

Sherlock swallowed his saliva. “Please.” 

John smiled at how nervous his boyfriend was, god the Alpha was so fucking adorable. “Relax. Close your eyes and just feel me. Copy my movements.” 

Sherlock nodded, of course, copy the Omega, he can totally do that. The Alpha lost himself during his inner ramblings when a soft chuckle broke his concentration. 

“Close your eyes for me.” 

Sherlock followed John’s directions and closed his eyes. The Omega cupped the Alpha’s face and placed a gentle kiss on Sherlock’s eye. The Alpha’s hands immediately flew to John’s hips, pressing his nimble fingers into the toned flesh, gripping onto his boyfriend like his life depended on it. The Omega repeated the same action on Sherlock’s other eye, then he lowered his lips to place a wet kiss on Sherlock’s warm nose. 

Already, the Alpha could feel his lips tingling in anticipation as he predicted the next move. John’s warm breath washed over Sherlock’s mouth and the Alpha could taste the chamomile tea that the Omega had before coming over. John connected his lips with Sherlock again, the Omega clasped his lips around the Alpha’s plump lower lip. Sherlock consumed John’s upper lip, moaning at the incredible feeling of kissing someone. His lips kept intertwining with the Omega’s and his hands left John’s hips to roam over the Omega’s muscled back. 

Sherlock harshly pulled John closer to him, pressing the Omega against his wide chest, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. John began to climb his boyfriend, touching the Alpha’s strong shoulders, feeling Sherlock’s upper torso. Then the Omega’s hands crawled towards the Alpha’s curls and Sherlock growled. The deep growl sent shivers down John’s body which caused him to quickened their kiss. The Alpha was a fast learner and the quickening of their kiss only made him more excited. 

Sherlock grabbed John and moved them a bit forward, making enough space for him to fall back. The Omega pushed the Alpha onto the mattress, straddling Sherlock as his hands wandered over the Alpha’s chest, squeezing Sherlock’s full pecs. The Alpha rumbled heavily as he cupped John’s neck and flipped them both over. Sherlock was now on top of the Omega, both hands at either side of John’s head. Purposefully, covering the Omega with his scent, ensuring that everyone would know who John belonged too. 

The Omega grabbed the back of the Alpha’s head and pressed their lips together, desperately wanting to taste his boyfriend. 

But Sherlock pulled back. “Wait.” 

John took deep breaths. “Too fast?” 

The Alpha forgot his train of thought. “What? No.” 

“Then come here.” 

Sherlock was pulled towards the Omega’s lips and their kissing resumed, this time more heated and passionate but the Alpha kept punching himself in the face as he pulled away. “Wait, John. I have to ask you something.” 

“What is it?” John asked out of breath. 

“Um.” Sherlock, what the fuck? Get your shit together. “So, mummy actually found a flat for me. I’ve been wanting to live by myself for a while and… I was wondering if you wanted to live with me?” 

The Omega didn’t say a word. 

Oh fantastic, I fucked up everything. Dammit Sherlock! “I mean you don’t have to accept, that’s perfectly fine, you don’t want to leave your mother so soon and our relationship is still young and you may not feel comfortable living with me becau —“ 

The Alpha didn’t get a chance to finish his long speech for he was silenced with a kiss. 

“Sherlock, of course I’d go live with you. I want to leave this town but not without you. If we leave to the city together, we’ll get a chance to ensure our future. That is, if you see a future for us.” 

Sherlock lowered himself and rubbed his nose against John’s. “Of course, I see a future for us. There would be no future without you.” 

The Omega beamed brightly and reached up to capture his boyfriend’s lips. Their fervent make out transformed into a lethargic smooch that involved benign touches, docile caresses, and tender kisses. They both explored each other’s mouth, savored the taste of their tongues melting against one another, and drank down every moan that escaped their mouths. Their snogging would last about thirty minutes when the Alpha’s mom called his name. 

Sherlock calmly parted away from John’s mouth and whispered, “Don’t move.” 

The Alpha got up from the bed and coolly opened the door, his face completely emotionless. “WHAT MUMMY?! IM BUSY RIGHT NOW!” 

“Sherly!” 

Sherlock walked towards the stair railing and looked down. “What?” The Alpha asked in annoyance. 

“John’s mum is here. Can you call John?” 

“Why is she here?” 

Mrs Holmes tried to keep her voice down. “Does it look like I know?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and entered his room. “John, your mom is here.” 

The Omega scrunched his face in confusion. “Why is she here?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” 

John got up from the bed and hurriedly tried to tame his erection, which was prominently straining against his pants. “The things you do to me Sherlock Holmes.” 

The Alpha smirked and looked down at his own cock. “I can say the same thing about you.” 

The Omega chuckled and headed downstairs with Sherlock behind him. 

Mrs Holmes smiled at the two until her eyes landed on their still notable erections. “Oh, my goodness. Um, John your mum’s outside so, I’ll just go into the kitchen while you say goodbye to Sherlock.” The Omega scurried out of the room, leaving John alone with his boyfriend. 

“I don’t like this. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen.” The Alpha whispered. 

“Maybe its nothing.” John cupped Sherlock’s face and gave him a long lovable kiss. “I’ll see you later.” 

The Omega released the Alpha but Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and spun him around, giving him another eager kiss before letting the Omega go. “Bye.” 

John winked at his boyfriend and headed towards the door, greeting his mother. The Alpha stood looking at the closed door and wondered why on earth he felt like something was going to happen. 

“I see you both were having fun up there.” Mrs Holmes said as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

Sherlock faced her and lifted his eyebrow. “Highly improbable.” 

“Your erection tells me otherwise.” 

The Alpha felt his face flushing with embarrassment. “Mummy!” 

The Omega laughed. “Fine. I saw nothing.” 

“Mummy.” 

“What darling?” 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “How did Mrs Watson look when she came here?” 

The Omega shrugged her shoulders. “She looked nervous and fidgety.” 

The Alpha nodded and went upstairs. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
John and his mum entered their house, the entire place was dark except for the light in the kitchen. 

“Your father came home a few minutes ago and he’s in one of his moods, he was asking for you.” 

John ushered his mother to go upstairs and the Omega entered the kitchen, already the scent of booze hit him like train. John crumpled his nose in disgust, “What do you want?” 

The Alpha turned around at the sound of his son’s voice. “Don’t take that tone with me.” 

The Omega rolled his eyes and rested his hands on his hips. “What do you want dad?” 

The tall stocky man approached his son. “You smell different.” 

“And?” 

“You smell like an Alpha. Who have you been fucking lately?” 

John became offended. “Excuse me? I didn’t fuck any Alpha.” 

“Then why do you smell like one?” 

“Maybe because I have a boyfriend who’s an Alpha.” 

The Alpha laughed in a boisterous tone. “You’re still with Flash?” 

“No.” 

John’s father stumbled forward, the alcohol in his body making his movements clumsy. “Just like your mother. Once you Omegas get bored, you guys are like ants scurrying to find better dick. Who’s the new Alpha you’re fucking?” 

The Omega clenched his jaw. “Sherlock. And we are not fucking!” 

“That freak from next door?” 

“He’s not a freak! He’s a genius.” 

The Alpha grabbed his son’s shirt and pulled him closer. “I know why you’re with him. You’re after his money. A slut like you is desperate to have money stored away somewhere.” 

John became enraged and pushed his father back. “That’s not why I’m with him! I like him. I’ve always liked him! His money is not important to me!” 

“Liar.” 

The Omega grew courage and stood against his father. “What the fuck do you know? All you do is get drunk, come home, hurt me and my mom, and repeat the damn cycle again! You’re such a shitty dad!” 

The Alpha threw his bottle of beer to the wall and lunged towards his son, grabbing John’s hair and pulling his head back. “Talk to me like that again and I promise that you’ll regret your words.” 

John punched his father, “Fuck off!” 

The Alpha grabbed the Omega and threw him against the wall. “You shit! I’ll remind you of your place Omega!” 

John’s mother came downstairs. “Stop! Don’t touch my son!” 

The Alpha slapped his wife and pushed her towards a cabin filled with glass cups. John’s mother screamed in pain as she fell on the broken pieces of glass penetrating her skin. 

“Mum!” John went to help his mother when his father grabbed his arm. 

“I’m not finished with you!” The Alpha shouted as he clasped his hands around John’s throat, choking him. “I always wanted an Alpha son! Not an Omega slut of a son!” He tightened his grip, causing John to squirm against his hold. “Well, today I’ll finally satisfy our desires, you can die and I’ll be free of you.” 

The front door to their house was broken down and someone entered. “Release him.” 

John’s father looked up, not releasing John. “Oh, look who’s here! Its your boyfriend John. Get lost, this isn’t any of your business.” 

Sherlock snarled and attacked the other Alpha, he tackled the drunken man to the floor and punched the Alpha in the face. John let out a choked sigh as he began to cough, the oxygen stolen from his lungs was rushing back inside him. He rolled onto his side as he massaged his throat, coughing harshly. 

Sherlock grabbed the Alpha’s arms and dragged him outside. John’s father was flung onto the grass, grunting at the pain in his back. 

The Alpha got up from the ground and charged towards Sherlock. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!” 

Sherlock delivered a kick to the Alpha’s abdomens, sending the man flying back again onto the ground. “You dare come here, into this house and hurt my Omega! You drunken imbecile! You have no respect for others! Not even enough respect to treat your wife and son correctly! You always need a reason to hurt someone which is why you get drunk every night, so you can have a reason to hurt John and your wife!” Sherlock loomed over the fallen man, stepping on their man’s chest. “Well, the day of you hurting my Omega ends now!” 

“Sherlock no!” 

Sherlock wanted to snap this man’s neck, change his breathing body into a limp and cold one. He already killed one person, it wouldn’t matter if he killed someone else. But the voice behind him halted his actions. He turned around and saw John slowly approaching him. 

“Sherlock, don’t.” John begged. 

Sherlock snarled at the Omega. “NO! John, this man hurt you! He’s abused you and your mother! Filthy rats like him don’t deserve to live!” 

John placed his hand on the Alpha’s arm. “Sherlock. There’s nothing more I would want, than to see my father being killed but I don’t want that person to be you.” The Omega’s hand slowly crawled towards Sherlock’s hand. “You’re not a murderer. That’s not who you are.” 

But it is. I killed someone John. I know what it is to kill. I am a murderer. Sherlock wanted to say but he didn’t. The touch of the Omega’s fingers intertwining with his, calmed the Alpha. 

Mycroft finally returned from a quick snogging, actually more like hours of snogging with an Omega when he was faced with Sherlock holding down a man and John trying to pull him back. “Sherlock! What on earth are you doing?!” 

John faced Mycroft. “Sherlock. Your brother.” 

“What about him?” 

The Omega cupped Sherlock’s face. “He works in the British government, right?” 

“Yes.” Then the Alpha understood. “Get back inside. Comfort your mother. I can handle it from here.” 

“Sherlock…” 

Sherlock cut his boyfriend off. “Just go inside. Please. For me.” The Alpha whispered. 

John delivered a tight squeeze to Sherlock’s hand and went inside to tend his mother’s wounds. 

“Dear brother, can you do me a favor?” Sherlock questioned. 

Mycroft lifted his eyebrow. “What kind of favor?” 

Sherlock looked down at the drunk man. “This is John’s father.” 

“I can see that.” 

“I caught him trying to strangle his own son. He would be accredited with attempted murder. Would he not?” 

Mycroft looked down at the man and realized that the Alpha on the floor hurt his wife and the bloodied knuckles were enough evidence to prove that he physically hurt John. “Yes, he would be.” 

Sherlock lifted his foot from the man’s chest and snarled. “Can you deal with him? Can you make sure that he disappears from London and can you make sure that he never ever comes close to John or John’s mother ever again?” 

Mycroft took out his phone. “That can be arranged.” 

Sherlock faced the man one last time before heading inside John’s house. “You’re so lucky that it wasn’t me who was responsible for your death.” He faced his brother. “Thank you, brother.” 

Mycroft was surprised to hear those words. “That would be the first.” 

“And you snuck into Greg’s house and made out with him for hours. I think a proper you’re welcome would’ve have sufficed.” Sherlock smirked. 

Mycroft grabbed his umbrella. “You better get inside that house before I bonk you on the head with my umbrella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! They finally kissed!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
